


Astérix et ses drôles de nations

by Marie_Aline_de_Randomia



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Astérix - Freeform, Crossover, Fun, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Latin Hetalia, druide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia/pseuds/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia
Summary: Le village Gaulois que nous connaissons bien vit en paix comme toujours ses habitants sont gais et amicaux Tous ? Non ! Des villageois d’irréductible gaulois on l’aire terrifier. En effet une terrible confrérie de druide veule s’attaquer à l’enfant de Gaule qui vit actuellement à Rome. Nos héros vos-t-il réussir à arrêter c’est étranges personnages ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Le tour de ta Gaule

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fictions crossover Asterix et Hetalia, Cette idée vient d’un questionnement "Comment étais Rome avec ses "enfants" mmmm…." Puis on m’a dit "Ça serais cool une fiction sur Astérix et Hetalia" Et je me suis dit "Mmmmm…. Effectivement ça pourrais être drôle … En plus j’ai internet et de quoi écrire …. " Donc me voilà ( ˘ ³˘)♥ Bon comme beaucoup pourrais se douter je n’ai pas créé Hetalia et Astérix (Çà serais un peu le pompon sur la Garonne) Pour Gaule j’ai choisi de la faire sous la forme d’une femme (Je sais qu’il existe aussi en homme mais je l’ai toujours vu en une gentille maman aiment) Et je ne sais pas malheureusement qui est le créature originale de cette OC…Merci Madame ou Monsieur le créature/créatrice. Mais ne vous en fait pas je l’ai adapter à ma sauce vous aller voirヽ(´▽`)/.
> 
> Je tiens aussi à m’excuser pour les "petite faut d’orthographe" que vous avez déjà du remarquer par ci par là… Il faut dire que l’orthographe est moi on n’a jamais vraiment été amis ಥ_ಥ (En même temps pourquoi crée une langue si compliquer… ?) . Bref si vous envoyer n’hésitez pas à me le dire ! 
> 
> Une nation ? : Pour les trois du fond qui ne connaîtrais pas Hetalia je faire un petit résumer un peu bref du concept de « nations » dans Hetalia, c’est une représentations humaine d’un pays… Voilà ben c’était simple en fait !

Le village Gaulois que nous connaissons bien vit en paix comme toujours ses habitants sont gais et amicaux Tous ? Non ! Des villageois d’irréductible gaulois l’aire terrifier c’était réuni devant la hutte de leur chef Abrarcourcix **.**

**Villageois** : AAaAA c’était horrible !!!!!!

 **Villageois** : Mes yeux ils sont encore dans nos yeux !

Cela ne maqua pas d’interpeller deux gaulois que tout le monde connait

**Astérix** : Abrarcourcix notre chef que se passe-t-il ?

 **Abrarcourcix** : C’est villageois se sont précipiter devant ma hutte ils rendre de la forêt où il aurais vu des choses étrange...

 **Astérix** : Étrange ... Je me demande ce qu’a vu c’est deux gaulois...

 **Abrarcourcix** : Deux ? Astérix j’ai bien peur qu’ils en sont plus que tu ne le penses ... c’est le dixième groupe de puis se matin ....

 **Astérix** : Dix groupe? Ça fait combien de Gaulois

 **Abrarcourcix** : Je dirais la moitié du village

 **Obélix** : C’est donc pour ça qu’Assurancetourix chant du Sheyfa Luna

 **Assurancetourix** : Plus les mot hohhhoo

 **Panoramix** : Abrarcourcix nous somme en danger !

Le druide étais arrivé en courant et essoufflé son arriver avais provoqué un sentiment de panique chez nos protagonistes. Ils décidèrent d’entré dans la hutte de leur chef. Le druide avais reprise c’est esprits et avais pu continuer. 

**Panoramix** : J’ai interrogé quelle que villageois qui étais rentré de forêt, je sais qu’il un s’ont vu ... C’est horribles personnages sont revenus....

 **Astérix** : Se son des humaines qui en qui on provoquer se chamboulement ?

 **Panoramix** : Oui des Druide puis exactement .... Ils viennent de la confrérie des ... Exhibitionnix

 **Obélix** : Ça n’a pas l’air beau à voir....

**_Panoramix_ ** _: Il a très longtemps une confrérie de druide se sont installer non loin d’ici_

**_Druide_ ** _: Nous allons amène la paix et l’amour dans le monde_

**_Druides_ ** _: Oui !!_

**_Panoramix_ ** _: Leur but noble était de donner amour et joie aux autres grâce à leur Mojito à l'absinthe.... Tous ? Non ! Une poignée peuplée de véritable pervers ne voulait donner de l’amour d’une autre manière ..._

**_Pornographix_ ** _: Oui de l’amour *Se mes nue et fait des roulades*_

**_Druides_ ** _: AAAAAAAAAa !!!!!!!!!!!_

**Panoramix** : Par chance à cette époque Pornographix n’avais pas d’adepte...

 **Astérix** : Je vois on’ a donc à faire à des pervers ...

 **Panoramix** : Ho Astérix cette histoire ne s’arrête pas là ....

**_Panoramix_ ** _: Pornographix avait vit trouver des adeptes ... Seulement amener l’amour en se déshabillent est une chose compliquée. Ils ont donc décider d’utiliser une postions spéciale mais pour contaminer tout un peuple ils ont résider un ingrédient bien spécial Gaule elle-même… Par chance sa ils ont pas réussi à l’attraper !_

**_Pornographix_ ** _: Hahahahahha Gaule préparatoire à être un ingrédient de choix ! AHAHAH_

**_Gaule_ ** _: .... *Lui donne un coup de glaive*_

**_Pornographix_ ** _: * Tombe par terre* Souvenez-vous de moi comme un prophète …._

**Astérix** : Ils ont donc étais déjà étais arrêter

 **Obélix** : Comment il en put s’écharper ?

 **Panoramix** : Bonne question Obélix vu de les gêne qu’il générait Gaule les a envoyer à Azkabanix

 **Abracoursix** : Mais personé ne s’est jamais échapper même Sirusix !

 **Astérix** : Peut-être qu’on les a aider ...

 **Abrarcourcix** : Cette histoire à l’aire pire que le Covi-19...

**Panoramix** : On doit prévenir Gaule toute suite

**...** : AaaAaaAaaAaAaa

Ils se retourner est vit une[ jeune femme blonde les cheveux tresserais](https://zupimages.net/up/20/17/2ohh.png), elle était essouffler mais surtout très en colère....

**Abrarcourcix** : Gaule !

 **Panoramix** : Vous avez l’aire d’être au courant

 **Astérix** : On doit vous cacher c’est personne on en prés vous !

 **Gaule** : Non ce n’est pas à moi qu’il en veule ! Ils ne sont même plus là, ils partent en direction de Rome !

 **Astérix** : À Rome? Mais c’est à près vous qu’ils en veulent !

 **Gaule** : Avant oui, à présent ils en veulent à mon fis

 **Abrarcourcix** : Vous avez un fis ?

 **Panoramix** : Comment savez-vous qu’il on en après votre fis et plus après vous ?

 **Gaule** : Des Gaulois son venu me dire que des druides nue leur ont demandé si il aurait un adorable enfant qui me ressemble est c’est bien connue que mon enfant est le plus adorable de tous

 **Obélix** : Mais pourquoi est-il à Rome?

 **Gaule** : Es importent ?

Tout le monde la regarda étrangement...

**Gaule** : Très bien J’en je vais vous expliquer... Après ma petite défait à Alésia .... Ça n’allait pas très bien ...

 **Obélix** : Ha là où vous avez perdu contre Rome !

 **Gaule** : … Oui voilà…

 **Abrarcourcix** : A oui votre terrible défaite

 **Gaule** : C’est bon je peux continuer ? Donc comme je disais…

_Gaule étais allonger par terre devant son grand ennemies le grande Empire Romain qui tenais son petite garçon par le col_

**_Rome_ ** _: Ahahahhaha je vais prendre ça en plus de ton territoire_

**_Gaule_ ** _: NONNNN je ne lui aie même pas laissé de trace écrire de mon histoire !_

_Rome se retourna et partie, Gaule ne pouvais plus le voir mais elle pouvait toujours l’entendre_

**_Rome_ ** _: AHAHAH Tu va voir mon petite je vais bien m’occuper de toi !_

**_Solda Romaine_ ** _: Rome on ne tient pas les enfants comme ça ..._

**_Rome_ ** _: Quoi par les jambes ? Oh non il est tombé par terre ..._

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

**_Rome_ ** _: Ha c’est bon tout va bien il est juste tombé barrique de vin, ouf .... À ben voilà il est tout bourré ...._

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

**_Rome_ ** _: Ne t’en fait pas petit je te donnerais du vin … Couper à l’eau_

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

**_Rome_ ** _: Quoi tu ne connais pas l’histoire de la guerre des Gaules ne t’en fait pas je vais tout t’apprendre_

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

**_Rome_ ** _: Bien sûr que si, conquérir un pays c’est bien surtout si c’est pour éduquer les peuples barbares qui l’occupent_

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

**_Rome_ ** _: Tien ce casque et cool ! Je vais l’utiliser à présent_

**_Gaule_ ** _: Nooon !_

Gaule mordit un mouchoir énervé

**Gaule** : Rome....

 **Astérix** : On doit aller le cherchais avant Pornographix ne le trouve avant nous

 **Obélix** : Ça fait bien longtemps qu’on est pas aller voir des Romaine dans leur habitat naturel ...

 **Gaule** : JE VIENS AUSSI !

Gaule se dirigea vers la porte fermer, elle l’a donna un coup de pied sur cette pauvre port qui se cassa en deux-elle continua ça route envers

**Astérix** : Vite Obélix va cherchais Idéfix je ne pense pas qu’elle nous attende

Le voyage étais plutôt rapide à travers champ, effectivement Gaule détruisant tous les obstacles sur son passage que sa sois rocher, arbuste, sanglier, romain, arbre (malgré la tristesse Idefix). Ils arrivèrent donc vite à Rome. Même arriver Gaule continua à aller tout droit c’est à dire exploser les murs et entre dans les maisons telle un GPS allemand

**Astérix** : Gaule arrête de tout séparer en deux tu n’es pas Moïse

 **Obélix** : Peut-être mais c’est beaucoup plus pratique ! Bonjour

 **Romain traumatisé** : ... Bonjour ....

 **Astérix** : pardon pour ce petit contre temps monsieur

 **Romain** **traumatisé** : ... Ce n’est pas grave ...

Des bruits de galops s’étendirent

**Gaule** : C’est bruit ça ne peut que...

 **Obélix** : Un cheval

 **Gaule** : Oui ... Mes celui de ... ROME !

Effectivement il arrive sur un grand cheval blanc le soleil derrière telle un héros, évidement Gaule elle ne le voyait comme un gros vantard qui cacher des problème d’un impudence …

**Rome** : On m’a avertie qu’une folle détruise tout sur son passage je me disais qu’il avait que toi pour faire ça !

 **Gaule** : Il faut dire que tes maisons sont de qualité déplorable…. Tu devrais refaire celle-ci elle est casser ! Ta cité tombe vraiment en rune

 **Rome** : Toujours un plaisir de te voir….

 **Astérix** : Gaule…

 **Gaule** : Ah c’est vrais, Rome je dois voir mon fis il est sûrement en danger

 **Rome** : Impossible tu es ici dans la cité la mieux fréquentée du monde connue … Quand tu n’es pas là bien sûr…

 **Astérix** : Vraiment? Il a un homme fortement alcoolisé juste derrière vous

 **Rome** : On reste en Italie et ne fait pas comme si vous n’en avez pas chez ... Surtout en Armorique !

 **Gaule** : Oui c’est vrais ...

 **Obélix** : Effectivement On valide ...

 **Rome** : Et il n’est pas tout seule ! Il est heureux avec ses amis... 

**_France_ ** _: Espagne j’ai colonisé ta chambre !_

**_Espagne_ ** _: Arrête ça France et tu ne pourrais pas laisser au moine les toilette indépendant ?_

**_France_ ** _: Je te déjà laisser la poubelle_

**_Espagne_ ** _: Mais c’est pas confortable pour dormir …_

**Rome** : Je lui ai appris la discipline à la romaine ....

**_Rome_ ** _: Nous allons commencer l’entraînement, où est France ?_

**_Espagne_ ** _: il fait grève_

**Rome** : le savoir vivre ...

**_Rome_ ** _: Aller les enfants qui veulent encore une petite coupelle de vin_

**_France_ ** _: P_ _ffff_ _il est trop nul Espagne il est déjà en coma éthylique !_

**_Rome_ ** _/ **France** : * Rire* _

**Rome** : Je lui ai beaucoup appris sur art romaine

**_France_ ** _: Alors ça c’est moche ça aussi, ça aussi est encore ça, Franchement il a aucune élégance dans tout ça ... il me tarde de tout refaire en plus jolie ....._

**_Espagne_ ** _: Si c’est moche pourquoi tu vas leur piquer leur tableaux ?_

**_France_ ** _: Chaque chose à son temps Espagne chaque chose en son temps …._

**Rome** : Et l’art de la guerre

**_Espagne_ ** _: *Cours avec le mot « France » écrit partout sur lui* AU SECOURS IL EST FOU !_

**_France_ ** _: *Lui court après* Revin ici !Tu seras ma nouvelle conquête_

**_Rome_ ** _: *Larme à l’œil* Ils grandissent si vite…._

**Rome** : Je pense que tu t’inquiètes un peu trop Gaule

 **Gaule** : Rome il est vraiment en danger... Pornographix en a près lui !

 **Rome** : Gaule vraiment t’es truc bizarre là ...

 **Gaule** : Je pourrais au moine le voir pour contacter à quel point tu es une mauvaise influence ?

 **Rome** : Tout ce que tu verras c’est qu’elle point j’en ai fait un homme civilisé !

En réalité l’adaptation avais eu du mal à se faire ... Quelle que année avant qu’en France arriva à Rome, à cette époque il avait une apparence d’environs 5 ans

***

**France** : *Pleur* Aaaa qu’es que je fais ici !! C’est trop grand et les gens sont moche Aaaaa!

 **César** : Ah quelle enfant bruitent ... c’est toi qui t’en occupera Rome

 **Rome** : Quoi moi ?

 **César** : Oui j’ai des choses à faire puis il a un village irréductible gaulois en Armorique je devais mon occuper ... Ça ne dur à pas plus que quelle que jour .... Es que ça va aller Rome ?

 **Rome** : Et bien... Les femmes ça aime bien les enfants….

_Dans l’imaginaire de Rome_

**_Ancienne Egypte_ ** _: Comme il est adorable_

**_Ancienne Grec_ ** _: On peut voir par son éducation que tu es le plus grande empire que l’humanité n’est jamais donner_

**_Ancienne Egypte_ ** _: Quelle modèle de fierté_

**_Ancienne Grec_ ** _: Ho Grande Empire Rome le plus belle homme de la terre fait de moi un territoire Romain_

**_Ancienne Egypte_ ** _: Et c’est moi qu’il est demandé en première_

**Rome** : *Bave* Je dis oui….

 **César** : Rome tout va bien ?

 **Rome** : Bien sûr que j’accepte je suis le grand Empire Romain après tout…

Quelle que heure après...

**Rome** : *En pleur* Aaaaa j’en ai marre il fait que pleurais !... Et il n’a ramené aucunes filles…

 **Solda** : Rome je sais que c’est compliqué mais tu ne résoudras rien en te cachant dans une taverne .... Où est-il d’ailleurs ? Tu le laisser seule?

 **Rome** : Pffff ... Tu m’as pris pour un inconstant ! Je les amener avec moi!

 **Solda** : QUOI ?

Effectivement France étais à côté de lui étaler sur le bar et déjà fortement alcoolisé

**Soldat** : Rome on n’amène pas un enfant au bar !

 **Rome** : A bon ?

 **Soldat** : Bien sûr !

 **Rome** : Comment tu veux que je sache personne ne m’a rien dit !

 **Solda** : C’est du bon sens, Rome…!

 **Rome** : Du quoi ?

 **Soldat** : Bon je vois que j’ai des choses à t’apprendre ...Et pense à prendre France aussi !

 **Rome** : Merci Solda !

 **Bravus** : Tant qu’à faire appeler moi Bravus

Bravus l’accompagna dans c’est tâche compliquer, et ce n’étais pas gagner ...

**Rome** : Aller France fait AaAaa

 **France** : *Lui jette l’assister sur le visage* Aaa

 **Rome** : *Plein de nourriture* ... presque ...

 **Bravus** : …

**Rome** : Je vais t’enseigner la mythologie romaine avec l’histoire des douze travaux d’Hercule

 **France** : D’accord avec Héraclès

 **Rome** : Non Hercule !

 **France** : Héraclès

 **Rome** : HERCULE !

 **France** : Héraclès

 **Annecien Grec** : Hé j’aime bien ce gosse !

 **Rome** : Bravus !

 **Bravus** : ....

**Rome** : Je vais t’apprendre à esquiver *Lui jette un javelot dessus*

 **Bravus** : ROME NON !

**Rome** : Qui va faire ça premier orgie ?

 **Bravus** : ROME !

**Rome** : Arrêter de courir parcourt et vient prendre ton bain !

 **France** : *Coure partout nue* JAMAIS !!!

 **Bravus** : * Essais de l’attraper * C’est terrible on dirait que la nuitée et une partie apparente de lui…

Un certaine temps c’était passer et les choses étais toujours aussi compliqué de plus Rome devais partir en mission et laisser France seule quelque mois

**Rome** : Ben je vais devoir y aller

 **France** : Non part pas me laisse pas tout seule !!

 **Rome** : ...*Regarde joyeux à Barvus*

 **France** : Tu pars parque j’ai dit qu’avec cette barbe tu manquer d’élégance ? Ben en fait tu perds juste un peu d’élégance pas tant que ça 

**Rome** : Je ne pars pas à cause de ça ne t’en fait pas, Tu es un grand garçon à présent je sais que tu peux le faire ne t’en fait pas je revins vite

 **France** : Tu me le promets ?

 **Rome** : Bien sûr je ne suis pas le Saint Emprise Romain Germanique, je sais que tout ira bien, j’ai confiance en toi tu sais ?

 **France** : .... Oui...

Rome le pris dans les bras avant de partir, il revend qu’elle que demain plus tard

**Rome** : Je suis revenu !

 **France** : Rome !

 **Bravus** : Rome la compagne c’est bien dérouler ?

 **Rome** : Tu n’imagines pas !

Rome sotie de son dos un autre enfant

**Rome** : Regarde ce que j’ai ramené !!

 **Espagne** : Holà !

 **Bravus** : que..... quoi.....

Ils fessaient donc partie d’une famille unie de trois (3,5 avec Bravus) France avais donc un nouveau compagnon de jeu, Rome étais ravie de cette vie qui étais plutôt épuisante

**Rome** : *Dore*

 **France** : Vient Espagne on saut sur son vendre

 **Espagne** : Ouais !!!

 **Bravus** : *Soupire*

*****


	2. Astérix contre les Exhibitionnix

(Source : <https://www.zerochan.net/248546>)

Rome les conduits il arriva devant un grand palais que Gaule qualifia de « pas mal pour un peuple qui ne sait pas construire des tonneaux » Rome les guida dans ce somptueux palais pendant que Gaule continua à râler tant dit que les deux autres gaulois apprécièrent le paysage les Romains n’étais pas nul en tout finement, même si Obélix déplorait le manque de menhir dans la décoration Rome ouvrir la porte qui mena dans une grande salle, ils avaient plusieurs enfants en tunique Gaule remarqua tout de suite cette petite silhouette blonde qui était la plus belle de tout (même si son jugement était sûrement biaisé par l’instance maternelle)

**Gaule** : France !

 **France** : Maman !

Elle se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras

**Astérix** : France c’est étrange comme prénom

 **Obélix** : Ça fait très Franc non .

 **Espagne** : Bonjour étranger, je vous aime !

 **Obélix** : C’est qui lui ?

 **Astérix** : Il fait un peu Hispanique 

**Gaule** : que suit contant que tu y bien, même si cette tenue est affreuse !

 **France** : et encore tu n’as pas vu leur ferronnerie!

 **Astérix** : Dit moi mon garçon qui est c’est autre enfant ?

 **France** : Lui c’est Espagne c’est le meilleur ! Là c’est saint Empire Romain mais il est nul !

 **Espagne** : OUAIISSSSS

 **Saint Empire Romain** : *à voix basse* Bande de débile…

Un peu plus loin on pouvait distinguées trois autre enfant plus jeune que France et d’en environs cinq ans

**Romano** : Ne vous approcher pas Enfoirés!

Une petite silhouette s’approche doucement d’eux

**...** **:** Bonjour Madame

 **Gaule** : Ho comme il est mignon tu la piquer à qui celui-là ?

 **Rome** : A personne c’est mon petit-fils !

 **Gaule** : HAAaaAaAaaA....AaAaAaaaaaaaAaaaa .... Aaa pardon deux seconde ..... AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAaaaaa ... TU ES TORDON AAaAaAaa

 **Rome** : Mais c’est vrais ...

 **Gaule** : *Mort de rire* AAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAA mais il est si chou alors que toi trop moche AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA

 **Astérix** : Je crois qu’il dit vrais…

 **Obélix** : AAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAA

 **Astérix** : Pourquoi tu ris toi aussi ?

 **Obélix** : …. Elle a un rit très communicatif….

 **Rome** : Je suis sérieux……

Gaule : AAAAAAAaaaa……Aaaaaa……A…… Sérieux ?

 **Rome** : il a mon autre petit -fis là-bas dit bonjour Romano

 **Romano** :…

 **Rome** : Haha ils sont trop choux !!

 **Obélix** : Pas vraiment, lui il me fait des doigts

 **Romano** : Enfoirés !!

 **Astérix** : Qui est le dernier ?

 **Rome** : C´est le petit-fils de Germania

 **Gaule** : Il a l’aire aussi sympa que lui ...

 **Rome** : Au loin il n’est pas aussi énervent que Prusse

 **Gaule** : On est bien d’accord

 **Astérix** : Et donc vous tous vos …. « Enfant par adoptions » sont ici ?

 **Rome** : Plus ou moine nous forment une petite famille *Prend Espagne dans les bras*

 **Espagne** : Tu gratte du menton !

 **Obélix** : Ce n’est pas dur de s’en occuper avec tout c’est conquête

 **Rome** : Un peut, mais je trouve toujours du temps pour eux !

 **Gaule** : Toi le fan de guerre et de conquête je veux bien voir ça

 **Rome** : Tu mets en tout mon instinct paternel

 **Gaule** : je m’est TA raison EXISTE !

 **Rome** : Tu parles beaucoup pour UN TERRITOIRE ROMAIN !

 **Gaule** : AAAAAAAAA....Tu fait fait vraiment le malin pour qu’elle qu’un QUI COUPE SON VIN A L’EAU !

 **Rome** : AAAAAAAA TU L’AURA VOLU !

 **Gaule** : ÇA SERA LA GUERRE !!

 **Espagne** : Vous voulez des churros ?

 **Astérix** : Vous aller pas vous battre devant les ...

Rome sortie une bouteille de vin et deux verre

**Obélix** : Elles sont folles c’est nations

 **Astérix** : Est-ce bien raisonnable?

 **Gaule** : Les Romain son irraisonnable!

 **Obélix** : C’est surtout deux grands consommateurs...

Nos deux ennemis se bâtie fièrement, verre à la main mais leur ennemi commune a eu fin d’eux. Nos deux rivale étais allongé sur la table fortement alcoolisée, battue par cette ennemis invisible

**Gaule** : En...Enculer....

 **Rome** : conasse ....

 **Astérix** : j’espère que les enfants ne prendront pas exemple sur eux ...

 **Obélix** : Et bien ....

France étais étendu par terre ...

**Astérix** : Ha ... C’est fâcheux...

 **Bravus** : Aaaa mais qu’es qui c’est passer ici ?

 **Obélix** : Deux grands ennemis battus par un ennemi commun ...

 **Bravus** : Vous les gaulois vous n’avez rien à faire ici !

 **Obélix** : Alors comme ça sa veut se prendre des ennemis connu dans la tête ?

 **Astérix** : C’est bon Obélix, il a raison on devrais partir…

 **Obélix** : Idéfix tu devrais rester on ne sait jamais quand un ennemie communie va rugir….

 **Idéfix** : Ouaffe !

Nos gaulois s’installaient dans s’une auberge qui donnais sur le palais Astérix regarda les alentour Pornographix pouvais surgir n’importe quand à Gaule décuva sur le lit

**Gaule** : Alors qui a gagné?

 **Obélix** : Le vin ...

 **Gaule** : ...Aaa...

 **Astérix** : rester silencieux vous deux je ..... Attarder .....

Astérix vit des silhouettes qui essayent d’escalader sans grande réussite ....

**Astérix** : Par Toutatis ça dois être confrérie des Exhibitionnix vit on doit y aller

 **Gaule** : Mais mon crâne ....

C’est fieffés méchant se rendit compte qu’essais d’escalade une façade à l’aide d’une coudre était plus compliquée qu’il ne pensait ... Des bruits de pas s’approchent il se retourna et vu nos trois compères près à en découdre (sauf Gaule qui était bof....)

**...** : Haa on s'est fait repérer !

Le groupe de méchant s’échappa, on héros lui suit. Astérix était en premier ligne suivie d’Obélix et de Gaule … Qui avait un peu plus de mal, il faut bien dire que se prendre des murs tous les deux mètre aide pas à la rapidité… notre antagoniste essaya de perdre nos héros dans des petites ruelles malgré tout il réussit à voir ou nos fieffés méchants se réfugier ... Dans une petite maison en pierre…

**Astérix** : Il son rentrée dans cette maison …. 

**Gaule** : *avec un tonneau sur la tête* Quelle maison ?

 **Obélix** : Elles sont vraiment folle c’est nations…

Astérix soupira, puis il continua à observait la maison. On pouvait voir des silhouettes rapetisser depuis la fenêtre…

**Astérix** : Mmmmm…. Il doit y avoir une trappe … Je vais aller voir rester ici

Il s’approcha doucement il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre et distingua une énorme silhouette 

**Obélix** : Ben ils sont où les gens ?

… Une silhouette enrobée….

**Astérix** : Obélix qu’est que tu fais là !

 **Obélix** : Demande-lui plutôt

 **Gaule** : Je voulais voir à quel point les maisons de Rome sont moches

 **Obélix** : Et ?

 **Gaule** : C’est moche…

 **Astérix** : Aaaa vous n’êtes pas possible !

 **Gaule** : Si c’est possible que ça soit si moche…

 **Astérix** : …

 **Gaule** : Je comprends que tu sois choqué…

 **Obélix** : Astérix j’ai trouvé une trappe

 **Astérix** : Bon en y va … En discrétions cette fois !

 **Obélix** : Ho non je tombe !

Obélix tomba dans les escaliers ce qu’y fessais un peu de bruit

**Gaule** : *Crie* OBELIX EST QUE ÇA VA ?

 **Obélix** : *Crie* ÇA VA T’INQUIETE

 **Gaule** : *Crie* C’EST COOL

 **Obélix** : *Crie* QUOI ?

 **Gaule** : *Crie* J’AI DIT C’EST COOL ! QU’ES QUI T’ARRIVE ASTERIX TU ‘EN FAIT UNE DE C’EST TETE ?

 **Astérix** : ….

…. Ils continuaient leur route dans c’est étrange sous-terrais…. Des bruits de pas s’approchèrent…

**Gaule** : C’est sûrement eux ...

Ils ralentie la cadence avant t’arriver à un coin, Gaule regarder vers la gauche, elle vit la pire chose qu’elle put voire…. Rome….. 

**Rome** / **Gaule** : Toi ....

 **Astérix** : Rome que fait-vous ici ?

 **Rome** : C’est dernier temps des étrangers Romaine exhibitionniste traine en ville on à trouvait un groupe puis en les à suivie avec mes soldas ! 

**Solda** : Coucou !

 **Astérix** : sa serais donc eux qui aurais liberté Pornographix !

 **Bravus** : Vous aussi vous avez des exhibitionnistes chez vous ?

 **Rome** : Evidement je te rappelle qui vie en Gaule

 **Gaule** : *Marmonne* On boit jute un peu trop est sa nous poursuit jusqu’à la fin de notre vie….

 **Astérix** : c’est génial en a le même but…. 

**Obélix** : Se mettre nue ?

 **Astérix** : Mais non…

 **Bravus** :… Est si nous fessons équipe !

 **Astérix** : Quelle bonne idée !

 **Rome** / **Gaule** : Ouaisss ....

Le groupe « amis » continua son chemin dans les tunnels il arriva dans un balcon qui donna dans une grande pièce, La luminosité étais faible malgré tous des rayons de lune illuminer la pièce grâce à un puit de jour. Aux milieux des hommes encapuchonnés chantent des chants étrangers 

**Gaule** : Ces chants sont vraiment moche ça doit être du latin ...

 **Rome** : …

 **Astérix** : Moi je trouve ça très mélodieux, je suis sûr que c’est très poétique !

 **Bravus** : Pas tellement … 

**Hommes encapuchonnés** : Tactus amore mea mentula ! Tactus amore mea mentula ! Tactus amore mea mentula ! (1)

Les hommes encapuchonnés s’éloignant du centre pour laisser place à un autre homme au centre **...**

**…** : La cérémonie va enfin pouvoir commencer

 **Hommes** : Vive le grand Phallus !

 **Obélix** : Cette scène manque d’élégance...

 **...** : Vous n’avez pas oublié quelle que chose ?

D’autres hommes arrivèrent près des hommes encapuchonnés

**Phallus** : Pornographix !

 **Pornographix** : Phallus mon bon amis

**Gaule** : Breg sa me dégoûte....

 **Astérix** : Oui c’est personne son très dérangeant...

 **Gaule** : Non ce n’est pas ça des .....

 **Rome** : Romain et Gaulois qui s’entende bien ...

 **Gaule** / **Rome** : *Tremble de dégoût*

 **Phallus** : Commençons la cérémonie !

Les hommes en l’évènement leur tunique les laissent nue après ça ils danseur une leur danse était faite à partir roulade et des twerk de piquer un spectacle plus au moine charmant... au milieu Pornographix et Phallus dansaient comme de gogo danseur, sous le regard choqué de nos héros très perturbé. Des personnes ne leur ramenèrent une marmite et des ingrédients. Ils concoctèrent une passion avec des gestes raffinés, une fois fini leur disciple s’avançait et se met à genoux

**Phallus** : Nous allons finir notre position avec un ingrédient particulier... Merci pour l’ingrédient **magique** Gaulois !

 **Obélix** : Il parle tout seul, ils sont vraiment fou c’est romaine

Astérix eut comme l’impression d’être consterné, une toucha sa gourde avant de remarquer... Qu’elle n’était plus là... Il regarda vers la cérémonie, Pornographix tenait sa gourde puis il la jette dans posions....

**Astérix** : C’est un piège !

Il se retourna est vu les solda romaine leur bloquer la route

**Bravus** : Et les gars... Vous fait quoi là...?

 **Rome** : Ce ne sont pas des soldats à nous.... Ce sont des hommes de main de Phallus !

 **Gaule** : Ha ben bravo Rome !

 **Phallus** : Hahahaahah vous n’allez quand même pas partie maintenant ?

 **Obélix** : Vous pensez quand aller vous demander ?

Obélix frappa les « Soldats » Mais passer à travers

**Obélix** : Des Romain magique !

**Rome** : C’est une bonne astuce pour les contrais, notre ça Bravus !

 **Bravus** : Euh... Tout de suite ?

 **Gaule** : Ben du coup on a cas passer à travers !

 **Rome** : Bon idée

 **Pornographix** : Et pas si vite vous deux !

Pornographix jette deux cheveux dans la marmite Rome et Gaule se figea d’un coup sans aucunes expressions sur leur visage …

**Obélix** : Oups ....

 **Pornographix** : Maintenant que vous êtes plus là on va enfin pouvoir mettre en œuvre notre plan initial !

 **Bravus** : Les enfants !

Bravus fonça sur les faux solda mais il était redevenu solide

**Bravus** : Pars Zeus ce n’est pas possible !

La marmite trembla puis la potion se propulsa dans les airs elle passa par le puits de jour pour rejoindre l’extérieure.

**Pornographix** : n’essaie pas de sortir cette potions c’est transformé en pluie et tout Rome sera contaminé !

 **Astérix** : On a quand même vous laissé fausse route! Vous deux suivez-moi !

Astérix sauta depuis le balcon suivi de Bravus et Obélix il pris ensuite les grandes portes d’où étais venu Pornographix

**Phallus** : À flûte on n’avait pas prévenu ça ....

Ils cortinaire leur route poursuive par les disciples, mais il dû s’arrêter devant la sortie

**Astérix** : Attarder on ne peut pas sortir comme ça il a cette pluie maléfique...

 **Obélix** : Oui je ne veux pas devenir un romain magique....

 **Bravus** : Il y a c’est planche de bois on peut les utiliser pour se protéger !

 **Astérix** : On doit vite aller voir les enfants

Nos héros se dirigea vers le palais mais cela n’était pas simple des romaine " zombifier " dans tout la ville.

Au même moment dans le palais

**Italie** : Vous avez vu cette plie? J’en ai jamais vu des aussi forte ....

 **France** : *Pleur* Mes cheveux son entraîne de boucle AAAAAAAAA

 **Romano** : Arrêter de de pleur enfouirait

 **Espagne** : Romano tu devrais faire attentions à ta boucle ....

Effectivement ça boucle s’était emmêler avec l’humidité

**Romano** : aaAaAaaAaAaAaAa C’EST DE TA FAUT !!

 **Espagne** : Quoi ? Je sais contrôler la pluie ?

 **Italie** : Hhaaaa Saint Empire Romain j’ai peur qu’es qu’on va faire ...?

 **Saint Empire Romain** : C’est rien Italien c’est jute de la pluie

 **Espagne** : Mais elle est rose cette pluie, quand mêmes...

 **France** : C’est surtout ces romain qui s’approche lentement est sans expertisions qui m’inquiète bizarrement

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Les quoi ?...

 **Espagne** : mais il son dehors donc ça va !

 **Idéfix** : *Rogne contre la porte*

 **Espagne** : C’est bon il a du sentier quelle que chose…

 **Porte** : *Tremble*

 **Espagne** : C’est bon ça doit juste être du vent

Des mains sorties de la porte

**Espagne** : c’est bon c’est juste des personne qui veulent nous dire bonjour !

 **Voix derrière la porte** : Vous Je…. MANGER

 **Espagne** : C’est bon c’est juste des gens qui veulent nous manger !

 **Enfant** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Romano** : Tait toi Espagne

 **France** : Je ne veux pas être mangé je suis surement beaucoup trop bon !

 **Italie** : QU’es on va faire ?

 **Saint Empire Romain** : On doit bloquer la porte !

 **Italie** : Tu as raison *Pousse un meuble sans grande réussite* AAAAaaa Je vais le faire….. AAAAAAAAAAAAA…..

 **Saint Empire Romain** : attend je vais d’aider….

 **France** : *Prend ça place* Va plutôt aider sapin avec les coussins !

 **Sapin** : Ah … C’est beaucoup trop doux….

 **Saint Empire Romain** : ….

Ils barricadèrent la porte malgré leurs efforts la porte continua de tremblait ....

**Espagne** : Sa n’a pas l’aire solide ... Vite il faut plus de coussin !

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Je ne pense pas qu’un coussin face plus la différence...

Espagne mis tout de même son magnifique coussin

**Romano** : Abrutie !

 **Espagne** : Voilà ça marche bien

Au même moment la porte s’ouvre dans un grand fracas l’armer de zombi romain s’approcha lentement ....

**Espagne** : Mais mon coussin ...

 **Romano** : ESPAGNE !

 **Espagne** : Oui oui j’arrive ...

 **France** : ON EST FOUTU !

 **Enfant** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....

**Italie** : Ils sont un peu lent non ...?

 **France** : Vite Idéfix va les attaquer

Ideéfix se jeta sur eux et les mordit mais rien à faire il resta juste accrocher….

**France** : Ho non….

 **Espagne** : Je peux reprendre mon cousin ?

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Quelle est le problème de ce garçon… ?

 **Romano** : Espagne !

 **...** : Les enfants !

Bravus étais à cheval sur la fenêtre il était entrais grâce à la corde qu’avait installé les membres de Exhibitionnix. Il aida les enfants à descendre avec l’aide des deux gaulois

**Astérix** : Resté bien sous la planche on ne doit pas toucher la pluie

 **France** : Ne t’en fait pas pour ça...

 **Bravus** : allons les mettre à l’abri avant qui ne revient

Le groupe se dépêcha d’entré dans une petite ruelle à l’habit de la pluie

**France** : Il a des gens bizarre partout je ne suis pas un enfant t’aventure, je suis un enfant d’intérieure

 **Saint Empire Romain** : On peut l’abandonner ici s’y vous plais ?

 **Italie** : Non Saint Empire Romain on ne laisse pas grand frère France seul !

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Pourquoi ? Il te rester toujours Espagne

 **Espagne** : *Joue avec un clou rouiller*

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Peut-être pas pour longtemps….

 **Italie** : On doit prévenir l’extérieure tout l’Italie ne devrais pas être contaminer par cette pluie !

 **Astérix** : Tu as bien raison vous devez sortir d’ici, cependant il va favori être très vigilent … Ca nous prendre surement du temps …

 **Barvus** : Vu qu’il ne me cherche pas, je pourrais prendre de l’avance et cherchait de l’aide ! … Mais vous comment aller vous faire ?

 **Astérix** : Ne t’en fait pas pour nous Bravus et va cherchait de l’aide on a déjà connu pire !

 **Obélix** : Oui tu n’as cas lire nos BD !

 **Bravus** : Très bie , Dans ce cas Je vais avoir besoin de mon fidèle destrier!

Bravus siffla et des bruit de galop se fit entendre, un grand cheval blanc arriva

**Bravus** : Mon brave mon Hulule tu es bien arriver cette fois !

Le cheval s’approche au pas .... Et se prise le mur ....

**Bravus** : AHAHAH c’est bien Hulule !!

 **Obélix** : Je me sens beaucoup moine en sécurité d’un coup ....

 **Espagne** : Je veux le même !

Bravus monta sur son cheval

**Bravus** : Aller vous mettre en sécurité Je vais aller cherchais de l’aide !

Bravus partie avec Hulule en prendre bien une planche de bois pour se protéger

**Obélix** : Quel brave homme ce Bravus

 **Italie** : Monsieur où est passé Grappa Rome ?

 **Obélix** : Et bien tu vois ou vont les chiens quand il parte en balade pour toujours…

 **Italie** : Ho non….

 **Obélix** : Mais eux ils ne sont pas la bas, ils sont surement dans une cave humide entouré de gros pervers !

 **Romano** / **Italie** : AAAAAAAAA 

**Astérix** : OBELIX !

 **France** : Mais qu’es qu’on va faire on ne va pas rester dehors... Je ne suis pas comme Espagne… PAUVRE

 **Espagne** : *Dans une poubelle* Moi j’aime bien ici

 **...** : Et vous en là-bas !!

Une femme sortie ça tête d’une fenêtre

**Femme** : Venez ici vous serais plus en sécurité, mon marié va vous ouvrir

Un homme ou ire une porte qui donnais sur la ruelle il fit entrée au héros et les amena dans un salon qui se trouver à l’étage

**Astérix** : Merci c’est très gentil de votre part !

 **Femme** : c’est normale, nous n’allons pas vous laisser dehors avec cette pluie étrange

 **Homme** : Oui nos voisin on voulut tout de même continuer leur barbecue et regarder ....

Astérix pouvais voir des zombies étaler sur un barbecue

**Astérix** : En effet je vois ....

 **Homme** : dit moi je ne veux pas passer pour un importaient mais c’est enfant ces enfant se sont des pays ?

 **Obélix** : On peut dire ça

 **Femme** : AAAaa il sont trop mignon dit moi chérie on voyagera chez celui là

Elle montra Espagne du doigt

**Espagne** : Holà !

 **Homme** : Si tu veux chéri mais il peut arrêter de prendre nos coussins !

 **Femme** : Laisse le jouer ils sont si mignon, dit nous plutôt ce qu’il se passe en vous en entendu parlais avec ce romain

Les adule parlais entre eux sans faire attention fait attention à c’est chez tête « Blonde »

**France** : Il me tarde que cette maison fasse partie de mon territoire !

 **Saint** Empire Romain : Non sa sera à moi !

 **Italie** : C’est que ....

 **Sapin** : Vous disais quoi je vous ai pas entendu ?

Espagne avais déjà écrié son nom un peu partout

**Saint Empire Romain** : Quoi comment il a fait aussi vite ?

 **France** : Il est entraîné de piquer mon futur territoire

 **Romano** : Enfoiré

 **Italie** : Arrêter !

 **France** : *Ecrire son nom sur Saint Empire Romain * Aaaaa tu es à moi à présent !

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Jamais !

L’esprit de conquête étais telle qu’ils commençaient écrire leur nom un peu partout alors que les deux pauvre Italies essayés de les arrêter mais rien à faire ... Ils étaient beaucoup trop… Reloue

**Obélix** : Astérix finalement je suis hispanique

 **Astérix** : Qu’es que tu racontes encore Obélix… ?

 **Obélix** : Si regarde là

Effectivement il avait marqué « Espagne » sur son bars, Il se retourna pour contacter les dégâts, des noms étais marquer un peu partout

**Astérix** : Qu’est que vous avez fait

 **Espagne** : Rien .....

 **Italie** : Ils faut les arrêter il font n’importe quoi !

 **France** : C’est s’scandaleux quoi nous n’avez aucun preuve !

 **Astérix** : Tu ne te moque de nous ! Attends mais comment tu a pu écrire ton nom au plafond !

 **France** : C’est parce que le ciel m’appartient !

 **Italie** : C’est n’importe quoi vous aller me nettoie ça !

 **Femme** : Mais que ce passe t’il ici...?

 **Romano** : C’est à cause de c’est conard !

 **Homme** : Ça fait une décoration très multiculturelle....

 **Sapin** : J’ai appelle ça « Le monde m’appartient »

 **Tous** : ....

 **Espagne** : Dit ça a l’Amérique du Sud !

 **Astérix** : L’Amérique quoi ?

 **Obélix** : Quoi il a deux Amérique ?

 **Astérix** : …. De quoi tu parles ?

 **Obélix** : De quoi quoi ?

**…** : Bonjour à tous il est l’heure de commencer !

 **Femme** : Ça commence chérie !

 **Astérix** : Qu’es que c’est ?

Astérix s’approcha de la fenêtre, plus sieur romain l’étais aussi mais un avais un haut-parleur

**Romain au haut-parleur** : Bienvenu à « Question pour un Aqueduc », la premier question est « Je suis le célèbre dieu Romain de la guerre, également le père de Romulus et Remus, mais surtout je suis une barre chocolaté connus qui suis-je ? »

 **Romain D’en Face** : MARS !

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : Bravo 1 point au chiffre impair ! Deuxième questions : Je suis un objet du quotidien je suis dans le salon et la chambre, je suis doux et mous on m’utiliser pour dormir …

 **Espagne** : UN COUSSIN !

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : Bravo un point pour les chiffres pairs, troisième question « Je suis petite est très énervent on dirait que je suis toujours encoléré mais surtout je ne tien jamais mes promesse je suis… »

 **France** : Saint Empire Romain !

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : Bravo 1 point pour les paires !

 **Italie** : Tient pas c’est promesse… ?

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Eh c’est totalement faux ! ….

 **Italie** : Saint Empire Romain tu peux me passe le verre d’eau à côté de toi

 **Saint Empire Romain** : Je te le promets !

Saint Empire Romain le pris mais il tomba par terre ….

**Saint Empire Romain** : C’est pas vrais …

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : La dernière question sera « Que demande un chinois dans un café à Massalia (2)

 **Pornographix** : Un Jaune

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : Bravo 1 point pour le ciel !

 **Astérix** : Quoi ?

 **Obélix** : Pfff elle était facile cela …

Nos héros regardèrent le ciel pour voir une image dé Pornographix dans le ciel

**Astérix** : Pornographix mais comment c’est possible?

 **Pornographix** : C’est de la magie ta gueule !

 **Obélix** : C’est fou tous ce qu’on peut faire avec ça....

 **Pornographix** : Et vous n’avait pas encore vue se qu’on peut faire avec de le sort « Viagrus »

 **Astérix** : Je vous rappelle qu’il a des enfants....

 **Pornographix** : A c’est vrais d'ailleurs…. RAMENER LES MOI SI NON...

 **Astérix** : Si non?

 **Pornographix** : Est bien je ne sais pas ... Mais on vrais en s’en fous en sais que vous êtes au 4 rue de la Boustifaille!

 **Homme** : C’est chez nous ! Vous devais y aller !

 **Romain Au Haut-Parleur** : On dit bonne chance à nos pauvre héros et on se retrouve au chapitre suivaient !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massalia (2) : Nom antique de Marseille.  
> Tactus amore mea mentula (1) : Traduit du latin «Touche mon zizi avec amour »… Apres ç a étais traduit avec Google traductions …
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, J’ai essayé de faire de Gaule une gentille douce maman même si on n'a pas pu la voir beaucoup dans ce rôle… Ont la plus vu en ivrogne qui n’apprécier pas vraiment Rome … Il faut dire que la Gaule était constituée de plusieurs peuples qui s’entendre pas vraiment bien ఠ ͟ಠ …C’est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas la faire vraiment la faire douce (sauf avec France) … de plus il arrivait qu’ils les appeler "les gaules" comme le livre de César " la Guerre des gaules " car elle recouper plusieurs peuples (qui ne recouvert pas que la France … Donc en vrai elle ne serait pas la mère de plusieurs nations .) D'ailleurs ces les Romaine qui ont donné le nom de Gaule et les locaux appréciés pas vraiment (ﾟдﾟ) … Donc ce sont eux qui sont à l’origine du coq comme symbole (C’est un jeu de mots entre Gaule et Gallus si j’ai bien compris) Mais on s’en fout parqué qu’au moins eux ils COUPE PAS LE VIN L’EAU et eux au moine ils étais douer en ferronnerie et ILS SAVAIT FAIRE DES TONNEAUX ! (｀ε´)
> 
> Je vous voulais j’ai des vidéo à ce sujet s’y ça vous intéresse <3
> 
> La Guerre des Gaules - Vercingétorix & Jules César :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2Ovjosefdo
> 
> Et si le village d’Astérix avait existé? :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjo6KmtP6G4
> 
> On fabrique du pain gaulois ! (Parque ont sais jamais)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFEKQPLBPc4


	3. La zizizanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé oui ne vous en faites pas je ne vous est pas oublié, c’est juste qu’après le confinement j’ai dû revenir à affaire quotidienneヾ(´￢｀)ﾉ ! Bon se chapitre va être petit, vu que le chapitre à étais couper en deux l’histoire de ne pas trop avoir de temps à attendre entre le chapitre 2 et 4, donc j’ai plein d’idée qui risque de prendre du temps . Bref je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant (´∀`)

**Femme** : Vite passée par la porte arrière !

**Romano** : *Cour vers la porte* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ils passeront la porte, mais bien vite une armée de zombie se dirigea ver eux

**Astérix** : Ils sont trop nombreux on doit les semer

 **Obélix** : Tu as totalement raison

 **Astérix** : Allons dans cette ruelle à droit

 **Obélix** : Oui, allons à gauche !

Astérix Prenat la première à droit il courut dans les petites ruelles suivies des autres, une fois que les bruits de la foule se soit calmés et une fois qu’il trouva un coin à l’abri des regarde il s’arrêta

**Astérix** : C’est bon on est en sécurité …. Tout va bien les enfants ?

 **Italie** : Holalal c’était effraient….

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : ça va aller je suis là !

 **Astérix** : Quitter la ville risque d’être plus compliqué que je ne le penser compliquer que je ne le penser…. On va devoir être vigilant Obélix… Obélix… ?

Dans une autre ruelle plus à gauche…

**Obélix** : Il va falloir être vigilant Astérix… Astérix ?

 **Romano** : Bordel il sont ou les autres ?

 **Espagne** : On est peut être seul, mais au j’ai toujours mon coussin !

 **Obélix** : Ho non j’espère que les autres vont bien…

Dans une autre ruelle plus à droit…

**Astérix** : J’espère que les autres vont bien…

Italie : On est que tous les trois

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Ne t’en fait pas je suis là (c’est génial les autres ne sont pas là pour empêcher mes plans !)

 **France** : Et Saint-Empire Romain t’es la de puis longtemps

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Ho c’est pas vrais !

 **Italie** : Grand frère France !

 **Astérix** : Tu es là on va pourvoir cherchait les autres….

 **France** : C’est-à-dire que….

Des bruits de pas s’approchèrent…

**France** : Je crois que je n’étais pas seule…

 **Saint-Empire Romain** :… Evidemnt…

 **…** : Vite par ici !

Un Aubergiste les appela depuis… Son auberge. Il les fit entrée avant que les zombies les voient

**Astérix** : Merci Monsieur

 **Aubergiste** : C’est normal je n’aller pas vous laisser dehors avec c’est chose étrange…

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Ha bravo France si tu plus rapide on ne se serait pas fait suivre !

 **France** : QUOI ? Ce n’est pas moi qui me suis pris un poteau en courant

 **Italie** : C’est donc ça ce boum ?...

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : QU…Quoi BIEN SUR QUE NON IL DIT N’IMPORTE

*******

Quelque minute avant, durant la course effrénée

**Saint-Empire Romain** : Vite Italie passe devant

 **Italie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **France** : Et Saint-Empire Romain

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Quoi encore *Se prend poteau *

 **France** : Non rien *Rire*

*******

**Astérix** : Arrêter baisser d’un ton il ne sont pas loin je vous rappelle !

 **France** : Ouais tait-toi Saint-Empire Romain !

 **Astérix** : Toi aussi France !!

 **France** : Mais je suis mieux que Saint-Empire Romain!

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : arrêter, ça devient insultant

 **Italie** : Arrêter ce n’est pas le moment

 **Astérix** : Il a raison, si vous n’aviez pas remarquer la situation est grave ! Vous pouviez arrêter vous chamelier !

 **Saint-Empire Romain** / **France** : *Se donne des coups de coude*

 **Astérix** : Par tout Tatise comment fait Rome pour vous gérait

 **France** : Et bien…

*******

 **France** : Italie, ça te dit de devenir un territoire Français

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Horse de questions elle viendra avec moi

 **Italie** : Aaa…

 **Rome** : Allons les enfants comme si j’allais disparaitre qui veut du vin plutôt ?

 **Espagne** : Moi !!

*******

 **France** : Au moins lui il nous laisse boire !

 **Astérix** …

 **…** : AAAAAAAaaa Au secoure il sont là !!!

 **Aubergiste** : Ho non mes enfants il sont à l’étage

 **Astérix** : Ne vous en fait pas je vais voir quant à vous…

 **France** / **Saint-Empire Romain** : *Se bette par terre*

 **France** : Il sera à moi !!

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : NOON A MOI!!

 **Italie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Astérix soupira et alla rejoindre l’étage

**Italie** : Saint-Empire Romain grand frère France !

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : Je ne peux pas Italie je suis occupé à te PRÉSERVAIT !

 **Italie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **France** : Tu vois bien que je suis entraine de me battre contre un tyran !

 **Italie** : Dernière vous….

Ils retourna pour voir des Homme De Main de Pornographix près à leur sauter dessus….

**Homme De Main** : Salut !

 **France** : Oups…

Les hommes les pires de force, en fessons bien une sorte qu’il ne peut par criait tout en les amènent dehors. Ils finit par les jette dans une cage positionner dur une charrette 

**Italie** : Voilà pour quoi il fallait faire attention !

 **France** : Tu pouvais pas nous le pire plus clairement ?

 **Italie** : *Tape France*

 **France** : Et…

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : *Tape France* …. Désolé c’était plus fort que moi…

 **Homme De Main** : *tape France* …. Ça m’a donné envie OK ?

 **France** : Non, mais pas vous est puis quoi encore ?

 **Saint-Empire Romain** : *Tape France*

 **France** : Alors toi tu l’auras voulu !

 **Saint-Empire Romain** / **France** : *Se batte*

 **Homme De Main 2** : Tu paries sur le quelle

 **Homme De Main 1** : HAHHAH

 **Italie** : Ho non ! Est Astérix dans tout ça…

Il avait entendu les cires d’Italie hélas il était déjà dans la chambre qui était évidement remplie Homme De Main de Pornographix qui essayer de l’attraper, par chance il réussit à s’échapper par une fenêtre de la chambre. De puis là il pouvait entendre deux enfants se chamaille un autre crie il fit vite le rapprochement …. Il pouvait voir de loin une cage dans une charrette avec des occupants qu’il connaisse bien ~~~~

**Astérix** : Italie ! Saint-Empire Romain ! France !

**France** : Au secours Astérix ! J’ai beaucoup trop pris l’habitude du lux pour être jeté en prison !

Astérix essaya de les suivre, hélas il était beaucoup plus rapide c’est quand il se retrouva devant la rue principale qu’il comprit qu’il est avais perdu….

**Astérix** : Ho non comment je vais expliquer ça à Obélix….

De l’autre côté de la rue (plus exactement à gauche)

**Romano** : *Pleur* Qu’est qu’on va faire

 **Obélix** : Tu devrais te calmer comme ton ami

 **Espagne** : *Dans une poubelle* moi je trouve quand est bien là

 **Romano** : On n’est pas tous aussi débiles !

 **Obélix** : Mmm… tu marques des points…

 **Romano** : Je suis le petit-fils de l’empire Romain je peux rester ici à causse de stupide zombie !

 **Obélix** : Effectivement … tu es petit

 **Romano** : AAAAAAAA je n’arrive pas à y croire !

 **Obélix** : Arrêt de faire du bruit je dois réfléchir a un plan !

 **Romano** : Fait comme tu veux le mien est tout trouvé !

Des bruites de pas et de sabot parcouru la rue principale… C’était surement des Homme De Main par chance il diminua

**Obélix** : Ouf ils sont passer c’est bon

 **Espagne** : Oui ils n’ont pas pris mon coussin !

 **Obélix** : Où est Idéfix ?

 **Espagne** : Et Romano…

Cette fois se son des aboiements est des Cries d’enfant qui parcourus la rue principale

**Obélix** / **Espagne** : … Oups…

Quelque minute avant

Romano avais échappé à la survienne d’Obélix et Espagne, Idéfix l’avait tout de même remarquer est suivie, Romano avait décider de rendre fière son Grampa-Rome bottant des culs. Il se munit d’un terrible bâton est

Romano : *Un bâton dans la main* Band d’enfouirait vous….. Penser que je ne peux pas… Me défendre je vous rappelle que je suis…. Le petit fise de Rome !

Il les menace en tremblant…

**Homme De Main 1** : Ha ce n’est étais pas l’autre ?

 **Homme De Main 2** : Ha oui celui qui est trop mignon

 **Homme De Main 1** : il ressemble tellement à son grand-père !

 **Homme De Main 2** : Oh oui on dirait sont sosie jeune

 **Homme De Main 1** : Ho oui lui veut jute faire son intéressent….

 **Romano** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA je vais vous botter le cul !

 **Homme De Main 1** : Mais oui bien sûr sont des smoothies !

Homme De Main le pris par le haut de ça tunique , Romano en profita pour lui donner des coups de bâton et ça marcha ….

**Homme De Main 2** : Ho regarde ça fait comme des petits massages

Moyennement…

**Homme De Main 2** : *Lui passe Romano*

 **Homme De Main 1** : Ho passe ! Ho oui ta raison ! Essaye de viser le cout

 **Romano** : ArTE, je vais vraiment vous dÉfoncer !

 **Homme De Main 1** : Il a raison c’est le moment de se détendre ! On plus c’est dernier temps j’ai des courbatures partout !

 **Homme De Main 2** : Je t’ai pourtant dit de faire moine de 3 h de sport !

Les Homme De Main le jeta dans le sac tout détendu quand….

 **Homme De Main 1** : AAAAAAAA IL MA MORDUE CE CHIEN LUI EST VRAIMENT DANGEREUX

 **Homme De Main 2** : Attende je vais l’attraper .... HO NON IL MA MORDUE LE BAR

 **Homme De Main 1** : ARRET NE ME LE BALANCE PAS AAAAAAA IL ME DEVORE LE VISAGE !!!!!!!!

 **Homme De Main 2** : CE CHIEN EST VRAIMENT DANGEREUX PAS COMME CERTAINS ENFANTS

 **Romano** : ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Ils attrapèrent Idéfix et le jetèrent aussi dans le sac

Obélix et Espagne c’étais précipiter sur la ruelle principale il pouvait voir une charrette partie avec un sac qui ne fit que gesticuler

**Espagne** : ROMANO !

 **Obélix** : IDÉFIX !! Vide Espagne on dois…. Espagne ?

Obélix remarqua bien vite qu’un enfant supplémentaire était dans le sac l’un Homme De Main lui aussi haussa les épaule pour le l’avertir de sa propre confusion …. Les deux Homme De Main parties au galop avec leur monture (qui n’étais définitivement pas comme Hulule…) , Obélix les suivis il était beaucoup plus rapide qu’eux (grâce à la potion magique qu’il avait bue quand il était petit ), se qu’il avait vite compris il se réfugia dans les petites ruelles pour le semer se qu’ il arriva à faire….

**Obélix** : Ho non comment je vais expliquer ça à Astérix ….

****

Obélix se rédigera vers son lieu de séparations avec Astérix est les autres avec un peut de chance eux aussi étais retourner là-bas….

**Astérix** : Obélix !

 **Obélix** : Astérix !

Il se précipita vers l’un sur l’autre

**Astérix** : Obélix qu’es qui c’est passer ou son les enfants ?

 **Obélix** : ET bien …

 **Astérix** : Tu les as perdus ?! Bravo Obélix on ne peut même pas de confier des enfants

 **Obélix** : ET toi Astérix il sont où les enfants ?

 **Astérix** : Non, mais ça s’est passé très rapidement

 **Obélix** : Il se cherche des excuses, M. Astérix ?

 **Astérix** : ET toi M. Obélix c’est quoi tes excuser ?

 **Obélix** : Et bien moi j’avais Espagne je te signale !

 **Astérix** : Ce N’est pas une excuser ça !

 **Obélix** : SI c’en est une

 **…** : On dirait que les choses ont mal tourné…

 **Astérix** / **Obélix** : Panoramix

 **…** : Je vois que vous avez besoin d’aide

 **Astérix** / **Obélix** : Abraracourcix

 **Astérix** : Comment êtes-vous arrivé là

**Abraracourcix** : C’est ce brave homme qui nous a prévenus

 **…** : Toujours là pour aider

 **Astérix** / **Obélix** : BRAVUS !

 **Astérix** : Aussi rapidement ?

 **Bravus** : Dis merci à Hulule

 **Astérix** / **Obélix** : Hulule !!

Hulule :Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Obélix** : *Chuchote à Astérix* finalement il ne et pas si nul que ça….

 **Panoramix** : Alors comme ça on se disputer… ?

 **Astérix** : Oui, mais, ce que ça nous montre c’est que se disputer comme des enfants ça ne sera à rien….

 **Obélix** : Tu as bien raison, désoler Astérix

 **Astérix** : Ne t’excuse pas moi aussi je n’est pas étais vigilant…. Et puis tu avais Espagne…

 **Obélix** : Oui, mais moi je n’avais pas à m’occuper des préconquérants

 **Bravus** : Je ne voudrais pas vous dérange, mais nous avons un plant a exécuté…

 **Astérix** : Un plan ?

 **Panoramix** : Tu penser qu’on aller venir sans plan ?

 **Abraracourcix** : Oui nous allons tout vous expliquer !

 **Panoramix** : Je me suis renseigné sur les anciens projets de Pornographix…

*****

 **_Panoramix_ ** _: Quand Pornographix étais encore une jeune durite il s’étais renseigner sur une potion assez particulaire … la poison du Réunome-Contiume…. Il avais présenter son projet à une réunions de druidique…._

**Pornographix** : Savez-vous qu’il a très longtemps tout les contient ne fessais qu’un ?

**Durite** : Ho oui avant les dinosaures !

 **Pornographix** : J’ai trouvé une posions qui permettrais de réunie tout les contient la posions Réunome-Contiume ! Nous pourrons crée un mon de paix et d’amour en fessons qu’une nation ! … Mais pour cela j’ai besoin d’un ingrédient bien spécial … Cet ingrédient est très rare jadis l’ambre bleu de Prusse ~~~~

**Chef-Durit** : Quoi tu es fou ! Tu sais très bien que l’ambre bleu de Prusse est dangereux ! À ton avais pour les autres Minéraux Pigmenter on était interdit ? Et pourquoi ça s’appelle bleu de Prusse à ton avis ?

 **Duite-Stagiaire** : … Parque il en avait plus ?

 **Chef-Durit** : Tu n’as pas des cafés à faire toi ? Pornographix c’est ingrédients est dangereux tu pourrais détruite la terre avec cette postions !

 **Duite** : Surtout à quoi sa serre de réunir tout les contient on ne connaît même pas l’existence de l’Amérique !

 **Pornographix** : Si vous qui êtes insensé ! Vous voyer bien que Rome mes la pagaille partout en Europe avec c’est guerre, vous avez des pouvoirs vous pouviez faire quelle que chose, mais vous ne fait rien ! Sa ne vous dérange pas que des villages sois pillé des familles séparait ?

 **Chef-Durit** : Ton plan est stupide et dangereux… Tu le sais non ? Avec cette postions du va juste crée un immense tremblement de terre qui va toute détruite dans on passage ! Comment tu peux de plaider des Romains alors que tu t’apprêter à faire pire !

 **Pornographix** : Évidement ! Il faut tour détruire pour crée un nouveau ! Un monde bien mieux que celui-là, se qui ne me suive pas c’est que tout c’est barbarie ne vous font ni chaud ni froid !

 **Chef-Durit** : Tu dis n’importe quoi Pornographix ! On se soucie de tout cela, mais on ne peut pas mettre en péril toute l’Humanité en danger pour ton monde "Idéal" je cite ta phrase de la dernière fois "Ou on pourra se balader nue tout en snife des fleurs" Je pense que tu n’a plus rien à faire ici…

 **Pornographix** : Ce n’est pas vous que me dit de partie ! C’est moi qui dédise de partir ! *Pars*

 **Duite-Stagiaire** : Qui veut des cafés ?

 **Durites** : MOIIIII

**_Panoramix_ ** _: Mais porno ne s’arrêta pas là il continua c’est recherche il arrêta sa curiosité a sur un Romain qui cherchait lui aussi un mode idéal et sans guerre ils avaient même suivi des enseignements en indes afin d’apprendre une attaque unique le Kamasutra. Ce Romain n’était rein d’autre que .. Phallus !_

**Phallus** : Pornographix tu à lit dans les penser ?

 **Pornographix** : Phallus tu es la première personne qui me comprend !

 **Phallus** / **Pornographix** : C’est comme si le destin nous avais réunies

 **Phallus** / **Pornographix** : *Rire gêner* Ha… Ha …

**_Panoramix_ ** _: Phallus avait déjà un grand cassier judiciaire pour exhibitions en pleine ville c’était un grand sorcier qui avait inventé la postions "Oppus" qui une fois renverser déchira les vêtements de c’est victime, il entra vraiment dans les grands criminels de Rome avec son plan "Tout le monde les aime nus" se plant étais tout simplement était de crée une "révolution nudiste globale" il courra nu avec c’est Homme De Main dans Rome en jette ça potion "Oppus" sur les passants afin de crée un Rome entièrement nu. S’il ne s’était pas fait arrêter par Jules César mort de honte il aurait surement continué à l’international ! César dira même "Si vous plais ledit pas à Cléopâtre je n’assumerais pas… "_

 **_Astérix_ ** _: Panoramixpourquoi nous explique tu ça… ?_

 **_Panoramix_ ** _: Ho excuse moi je me suis égarer…. Donc Phallus étais un grand sorcier qui avec sa passion étrange… Mais il était aussi une grande spécialité des Minéraux Pigmenter, en combinent leur connaissance il arriva à crée l’ambre bleu de Prusse_

**Phallus** / **Pornographix** : *Rire Diabolique* AHAHAHAHAHAAHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

**Astérix** : Je vois il faut donc qu’on récupéré cet ambre…

 **Panoramix** : Exactement !

 **Abraracourcix** : On devait la détruire !

 **Panoramix** : Ho, mon pauvre Abraracourcix, ce n’est pas si facile que ça… Pour la détruite définitivement il faudrait le jeter dans un volant…

 **Astérix** : Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas Sam et Frodon!

 **Obélix** : Cette histoire devin vraiment compliquer….

 **Panoramix** : Ne t’en fait pas Astérix j’ai un autre plan qui peut se faire sans le détruire ! Tien prend ça Astérix C’est l’une des répliques de l’ambre bleu de Prusse on peut-être pas la détruire, mais on peut une sorte quelle ne sois pas utiliser !

 **Astérix** : bonne idée panoramix!

 **Bravus** : D’après ce qu’on sait Pornographix est sur le point de commencer une cérémonie ou il exécutera son plan d’origine

 **Obélix** : Se mettre nue ?

 **Bravus** : Non…

 **Obélix** : Il sont fou c’est exhibitionniste …

 **Abraracourcix** : S’il réussit cela risque de mettre tout la terre en danger !

 **Panoramix** : Mais ne vous en faite pas j’ai un plan !

Panoramixtendit une répliquer de l’ambre

**Astérix** : Je vois il faudrait le replacer….

 **Obélix** : Mais comment on va faire ? Pornographix à surement doubler l’effectif de ces Homme De Main !

 **Panoramix** : Vous n’aviez pas déjà des coéquipiers à l’intérieure

 **Astérix** : Les enfants ? Ho mon bon druide Panoramixje pense pas qu’il peut faire équipe un jour…. ~~~~

**Panoramix** : Ho tu te m’éprendre Astérix, tu te m’éprendre !

Il devait récupère l’ambre l’échanger puis libérait les enfants nations et les mettre à l’abrite avec l’objet ensuite il irait rejoindre l’autre dans la grand-salle de cérémonie pour le combat final …


	4. La Grande Traversée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c’est parti pour le chapitre quatre, qui m’aura mis du fil à retordre (;´д｀), j’espère tout de même qui vous plaira (´∀`)

Bien en dessous de la surface de la ville se trouve divers tunnels dans l’un d’eu on pouvait trouver une prison habiter hélas par des enfants peut chanceux …. Prisonnier dans une petite cellule humide les enfants déprimer sans autre issus deux étais assise sur une modeste banquette alors que l’autre gribouiller désespérément sur les murs …

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ca va aller Italie tu vas voir les autres m’ont venir nous cherchait …

 **Italie** : Tu es sur

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Oui je le suis …

Un garde entra il étais accompagner du bruit qui venait d’Espagne d'Idéfix, mais surtout de Romano …. Il les jeta dans la cellule avant de repartir…

**France** : Tu disais ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : …. Merde…

 **Romano** : Quelle bande d'enfoirés je vais les buter ! Car vous avez fait une erreur… J’AI TOUJOUR MON BÂTON HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

 **Espagne** : Moi ça va il étais courtois il nous a bien jeté comme il faut ….

 **Italie** : Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

 **Idéfix** : OAFFFF OUAFFFF AOUFFFAOUFOUAFF

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ha je vois…

 **France** : Tu sais pourquoi on est la parque tu la promis à Italie et très que tu promets un truc on peut être sur que c‘est foutu….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est vraiment n’importe quoi…

 **France** : Si même ça s’appelle le syndrome du Saint Empire Romain Germanique ! À chaque fois qu’affirme quelque chose ça n’arrive pas….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre !

 **Espagne** : ET bien…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Quoi ? T’es quand même pas d’accore avec lui ?

 **Italie** : C’est que ….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Même toi ?

 **France** : On peut dire que tu as des preuves à ce niveau-là…

*******

Quelle que temps avant quand tout aller bien

**Italie** : J’ai faim…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ne t’en fait pas Italie je vais de faire à manger !

 **France** : *Pleur*

**Espagne** : Ho non le ballon et dans l’arbre

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** ne t’en fait pas je vais le sortir de la ! *Jette une chaussure* a mince elle c’est coincé…. *Jette son autre chaussure* A… Elle aussi

 **France** : *Pleur*

**Espagne** : *Marche de traviole*

 **Italie** : Ho non ! Grand frère Sapin a bu trop de vin

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Non il est juste fatigué

 **Sapin** : *Se prend un arbre* Hai je suis trop bourrée…

 **France** : *Pleur*

*******

**France** : Tu m’as fait beaucoup pleurais …

 **Idéfix** : *Pleur*

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : …. J’e te crois pas ….

 **Romano** : Ce n’est pas le moment pour vos histoires nulles on doit sortir de là !

 **Italie** : Mais comment ?

 **Espagne** : Regarder Idéfix peut passer son museau à travers les barreaux !

 **Idéfix** : *Mes son museau entre les barreaux*

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ca changer vraiment quelle que chose ?

 **Espagne** : Je ne sais pas moi on pourrait penser a un truc autour de ça !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est débile, même pour toi… Espagne

 **Espagne** : C’est bête quand même s’il n’avait pas ses barreaux on pourrait sortir

 **Romano** : ET ?

 **Espagne** : Non c’est juste une observation

 **France** : Pfff tu n’as cas foncer dedans

 **Espagne** : bonne idée !

 **France** : Non, mais Espagne….

Espagne pris de l’élan est courra vers les barreaux et la une merveilleuse arriva voir idyllique…. Il se prit les barreaux…

**Sapin** : *par terre* ai… Maudis choque des matières pourquoi nos corps son pas gazeux ?

 **Romain** : Espagne abrutie !

 **Italie** : Il essaye lui au moins

 **Roumano** : Il devrait surtout essayer de réfléchir !

 **France** : Ne lui en demande pas trop…

 **Romano** : Alors qu’es qu’on fait ?

 **Italie** : Bravus et aller cherchais de l’aide …

 **Romano** : Quoi tu veux qu’on attende ?

 **Italie** : On ne fait pas le point contre ce qu’il a dehors…

 **Romano** : Il faut pourtant qu’on fasse quelque chose

 **Italie** : ET quoi tu n’es pas Grandpa Rome

 **Romano** : Je vais te !

Romano fonça sur son Fère, mais il se fit intercepter par Serge, France et Sapin le perça par la taille pour l’arrêter …

**Romano** : Arrêter je dois… !

 **France** : ARRÊT ou je HURLE

 **Espagne** : IL VA LE FAIRE, IL VA LE FAIRE,

 **France** :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : FFRANCE LA FERMME !

 **Idéfix** : *Hurle au loup*

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : IDÉFIX TOI AUSSI !

 **…** : AHAH comme vous êtes amusent

Lis se tourna vers les barreaux pour voir Pornographix accompagner Homme de main…

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Vous…

 **Pornographix** : Je vois qu’ont à ne pas oublier les bonnes habitudes…

 **France** : Pourquoi vous nous avez enfermés… ?

 **Pornographix** : Et bien c’est simple, je veux juste la paix entre les peuples … Et je sais bien que je ne peux pas compter sur vous…

Ils se regarder c’est vrais que sur ce point il avait bien raison ….

**Pornographix** : plus de guerres plus de mort ça ne serait pas génial…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : On pourrait arrêter ça pas nous-mêmes

 **France** : ….. Euh…

 **Pornographix** : Ne me fais pas rire… J’ai bien votre petite scène d’auparavant ….

 **Italie** / **Romano** : …

 **Pornographix** : Si vous ne pouvais même pas vous entendre tous les deux je ne veut même pas imaginer le reste…

 **France** : C’est faux… Des fois avec Espagne ça va ….

 **Sapin** : Ouais mon pote !

 **France** : …oui des fois…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Et on s’endente tousse bien avec Idéfix !

 **Pornographix** : … C’est un chien…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Oui ben ça compte !

 **France** : C’est vrai vous n’avez pas presser !

 **Pornographix** : De toute façon j’en ai bientôt fini avec vous … Une fois que je me serais débarrassé de vous et de vos parents, je pourrais unifier vos territoires et n’en faire qu’un… Je fusionnais tout la terre pour n’en faire qu’un bloque et j’en ferais un territoire de paix ou il n’aurait plus de guerre plus de famine plus de vous…. Nous serons enfin libres… Sous une même nation !

Personne ne parla on ne peut pas dire qu’ils étaient un exemple là-dessus ….

Pornographix les regarder mit-amuser mit-méchament il parie les laissent seule … Cette réunion les avait bien refroidies il était tous épuraient dans la cellule ne savant plus quoi dire….

**Espagne** : Vous ne trouvez pas l’ambiance pesante ?

 **France** : Si Espagne que veut-tu …. ?

 **Espagne** : Et si on sortait

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : On à déjà essayes Espagne si tu n’as pas remarqué ce n’est pas une réussite….

 **Espagne** : Pourquoi on utiliserait pas la clé que je lui est piquer ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ho, Espagne, si seulement… Attend quoi ?

 **France** : Tu lui as piqué des clés ?

 **Espagne** : Ben oui !

 **France** : Mais comment ?

Au moment où Pornographix se diriger vers la sortie en frôle la cellule Espagne en avait profiter pour lui prendre une clé dans ça poche, il avais anticiper cela en le voyant arriver avec cette clé, quel petit malin se Espagne….

**Romano** : Espagne tu…. Tu as fait quelque chose d’intelligente….. 

**Espagne** : Ben oui ça vous étonne ?

 **Tous sauf Sapin** : …. OUIIIII…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : On en profite pour y aller !

Espagne ouvrière la cellule et le petit group sorti …. Presque le petit groupe…

**Italie** : ….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Italie ?

 **Italie** : Mais comment on va faire il on attraper grampa Rome….

 **Romano** : On n’est peut être pas grapaq Rome, mais on ne peut pas rester là… On sera jamais comme lui, mais on ne peut pas rester là… Aller vient… Merde…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ne t’en fait pas Italie je suis la pour te protéger

 **France** : *Se met devant Saint Empire Romain Germanique* Moi aussi je suis là

 **Romano** : Arrêter de faire les débiles ! Aller vient Italie nous deux plus les trois débiles je suis sur qu’on y arrivera ! … Tu n’aimerais pas montre à Pornographix comme il a tore

Italie regarda son Fère et il avait raison ….

**Italie** : J’arrive !! 

Le petit groupe progressa doucement dans les sombres tunnels…

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : On doit trouver la sortie…

 **France** : Mais c’est un labyrinthe ici…

 **Espagne** : On n’a cas voir le plan !

 **France** : Le plan ?

Effectivement il a avais un plan sur le mur….

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est… Pratique…

 **France** : Waaa, il a une boutique souvenir !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Et une salle de tous les plaisirs…

 **Idéfix** : Ouaf! Ouaf !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Tu as bien raison Idéfix, mais la sortie est tellement loin….

 **Idéfix** : Ouaf! Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Mmmm tu as peut-être raison….

 **France** : *Chuchote à Espagne* es qu’il va bien…..

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : He les gars, Italie Idéfix à peut être une idée de comment sortir

 **France** : Évidement il doit être très bavard….

 **Idéfix** : Attarder avant de sortir vous deviez récupère quelle que chose de très importent !

 **Tout** : …. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Mais pourquoi ?

 **France** : Comment ça POURQUOI ? IL PARLE !

 **Italie** : Tu lui parlais avant aussi

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Mais pas comme ça !

Effectivement Idéfix commença à parlais d’une fois féminine

**Italie** : Idéfix ?

" **Idéfix** " : Haha, non pas vraiment j’utiliser ce chien pour vous parlait

 **Romano** : Mais… Co….. Mais je…. Quoi ?

 **Espagne** : Je crois que Romano vous demande se qu’il se passe 

**" Idéfix "** : Très bien j’utiliser ma magie tout simplement

 **France** : Vous Estes quand même pas un de c’est gros pervers ?

" **Idéfix** " : … Non… Je suis une des plus grandes nations de la méditerranée, berceau de civilisions !

 **France** : Ha la gerce !

" **Idéfix** " : MAIS NON L’ÉGYPTE !

 **Tout** : HAA…

 **France** : C’est justement ce que j’allais dire juste après…

 **Italie** : Et vous utiliser la magie ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ho oui j’aime beaucoup ça est j’ai plein d’autre qualité !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Comme utiliser la magie pour nous liberté directement ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Grrrrr…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Oui pardon, pardon….

 **Italie** : Vous parlez de quelque chose que l’on devait récupérer….

 **France** : Comme l’intelligence de Espagne ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Quelle que chose à récupérateur pas à crée ! Vous devez récupérais l’ambre bleu de Prusse ! Cette chose et dans la salle des artefacts !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : De Prusse hein….. ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : C’est un ingrédient important de ça posions miracle vous deviez à tout prit la trouver et la mettre à l’abrier

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Idéfix me parlait d’un plan pour sortie, sur le plan on peut voir qu’un mur nous sépare du couloir principal, mais maintenant que vous nous parliez de la salle des artefacts on peut voir sue le plan qu’un seul mur nous sépare…

 **Espagne** : Peut-être que si on fonce sur le mur….

 **Tout** : NON !

La discutions de "pourquoi Espagne est débile" fut interrompu par des bruits de pas Saint Empire Romain Germanique leur fis signe e se cacher dans un tas de caisse vide qui trainer dans un coin, la porte s’ouvrier pour faire place à une chose horrible … Pornographix et Phallus…

**Phallus** : Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas fait tomber la clé ?

 **Pornographix** : Ho mon bon Phallus je vois mal comment elle aurait pu tomber je les attache solidement

 **Phallus** : Ho ça je sais que tu attaches les choses solide ….

 **Gardes** : *Arrive* Ho mes grands monarques je suis aller voir la cellule et les enfants se son échapper !

 **Pornographix** : Comment ?

 **Gardes** : Je l’ignore, Monsieur

 **Pornographix** : Ça, c’est bien les gares ! Ne pas savoir surveiller une porte !

 **Phallus** : Oui ça m’énerve tellement que je vais le pisser dessus

 **Pornographix** : Moi aussi !!

 **Garde** : NOON JE VOUS EN SUPLIE NOOOON

Il entendit des bruite de… "Pipi" accompagner par des cris de douleur

**Pornographix** : J’ai bien vidé ma bite tu peux y aller à présente

 **Garde** : *Par en pleurant* HAAAAAA J’AURAIS MIEUX FAIT D’ALLER A MAC DO !!!!

 **Pornographix** : Qu’est qu’on va faire à présente….

 **Phallus** : Ne vous en faites par pour ça je leur et laisser une petite surprise….

 **Pornographix** : Ho vraiment ….Comme l’autre jour quand on a joué au biloquer ?

 **Phallus** : Encore mieux ….

Ils partit de la salle en riant, nos héros resta dans leur cachète le temps de comprendre

**Italie** : Ils nous ont laissé une surprise ?

 **Espagne** : biloqué ?

 **France** : J’espère que ce n’est rien de trop cocasse

 **Romano** : Ho c’est pas vrais il nous cherche à présent ….

 **Espagne** : Et c’est quoi cette surprise ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est surement un truc tordu

 **France** : J’espère que ce n’est pas tordu à 90… *Rire*

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : … On va continuer prudemment

Une fois les méchantes parties nos héros pu quitter leur cachette ils se retourner vers le mur derrière se trouver la salle tant convoiter …

**France** : Les murs sont surement épais comment on va faire on peut quand même pas le casser…

 **Espagne** : Mmmm… J’ai peut-être une idée…

Espagne tapota le mur en y collent sont oreille il poursuive la manœuvre sur tout le mur, sous le regarde curieux de c’est amis. Il s’arrêta vers le milieu puis il recula et s’arrêta, Romano avait comme un mauvais pressentiment….

**Romano** : Non Espagne ne…. 

Espagne fonça sur le mur est……Le perça…..

**Romano** : Espagne… Mais…. Comment…

 **Espagne** : N’oublier pas que mon frère est Portugal il m’a appris plein de choses, sur la construction et démolition des murs ! 

**France** : Mais… Il existe là ?

 **Espagne** : Alors la aucune idée….

Ils purent entrer dans la grande salle des artefacts, c’était une grande salle sobre avec divers objet entreposer dans la poussière…. Ancienne Égypte qui était toujours dans le corps d’Idéfix reniflard jusqu'à un grand coffre fort

**Ancienne Égypte** : Flute ! Il fallait qu’il soit avant-gardiste là-dessus !

 **Italie** : Ho non qu’est qu’on va faire….

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ne sous en faite pas j’ai un dernier tour dans mon sac ! Je n’est cas utiliser mon pouvoir du pipi divin ! … Vous pouvez vous retourner…

Les enfants se retourna et attendu quelle que seconde une fois fini il put entais dans le coffre géant

**France** : Il en a des choses ici !

 **Espagne** : Regarde-t-il à même un coussin secret ! Je peux le prendre 

**Ancienne Égypte** : Si ça peut te faire plaisir….

 **Romano** : C’est cette chose l’Ambre bleu Prusse ?

Romano s’avança vers un étrange Ambre bleu…

**Ancienne Égypte** : Non ça c’est juste l’Ambre bleu pervenche ça na rien avoir, le vrai c’est celle sur le socle

 **Romano** : Ha….

Effectivement un ambre bleu était posé sur un socle doré il a pris et la cacha dans ça tunique

**Romano** : Vite on doit y aller

Le groupe sorti de la pièce devant eux se trouva quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas prévus….

**Italie** : Grandpa Rome?

 **Rome** : Les enfants vous êtes la ? Dépêcher vous ils ne sont plus très loin !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : De qui vous parliez ?

 **Rome** : De c’est étrange personnage

 **France** : On a bien vu qu’il était étrange…

 **Sapin** : Comment tu t’es liber… ?

 **Rome** : C’est une longe histoire venais plutôt

 **Romano** : Rome… Tu te souviens de comment nous nous sommes rencontre ?

 **Rome** : Évidement…

 **Romano** : Alors tu pourrais jute me le racler… Enfin si tu es réellement Rome…

***

C’était en début d’après-midi Rome c’était éloigner vers le sud il avais demander des jours de repos après tout c’est conquêts l’empereur lui avait laisse, il en avait donc profité pour s’éloigner de la capitale. Il monta sur une grande colline vaste surmonter par un arbre, il regarda le paysage quand il étend des pleurs pleur il s’approcha pour voir un enfant il comprit qui il devait a faire ….

****

 **Rome** : Romano…

 **Gaule** : Alors c’est comme ça que tu l’as trouvé…

 **Rome** : Et toi comment ça s’est passé ?

 **Gaule** : Et bien

***

Dans un foret …

**Gaule** : À halala j’adore me promet et taper des gens sur le chemin c’est tellement revirent !

Non loin d’elle un groupe de fleur bouger interroger elle s’avança, un enfant sorti

**Gaule** : …. YHAAAAAA IL EST TROP MIGNON !

 **France** : Maman ?

 **Gaule** : Moi ? Ben oui évidemment ça ne peut être que moi !

Elle le prit dans les bars

**Gaule** : Alors comment je vais t’applet… ?

 **France** : France !

 **Gaule** : Quoi, mais pourquoi… ?

 **Royaume Fran** : Parque !

 **Gaule** : Mais vous sorte de où?

 **Royaume Fran** …. De ne nulle part…. *Disparaît*

 **Gaule** : Complétement taré… Bon aller vient je vais te montrais à tout le monde !

 **France** : OUIIIIII

***

 **Rome** : J’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment j’espère qu’il avons bien…..

**Rome** : Ha oui bien sûr c’était un jour ensoleillé….

 **Romano** : Tu parle le soleil venait de se lever !

 **Rome** : Romino tu sais bien que le lever de soleil c’est superflu !

 **Italie** : Tu penses que ce n’est pas…

 **Romano** : Bien sûr que non….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Qui êtes-vous… ?

" **Rome** " : ça n’a plus beaucoup d’importance…

 **France** : Opuse…

 **Italie** : Ho non comment on va faire ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : En peut plus reculer …. À l’ATTAQUE !

Saint Empire Romain Germanique courue vers "Rome" il luit donna des coups de pied qui n’avais pas l’aire de l’effrayer

" **Rome** " : Non, mais écoute petite….. Il va falloir arrêter de se croire fort vous n’est pas Rome vous n’plus…

 **Romano** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MANGE T’EST MORT

Romano lui sauta en pleine poire "Rome" tomba à genoux saigna du nez

" **Rome** " ENFOIRET !!!

 **Italie** : Vite, allons les aider !!!!

Les enfant couru vers leur "Paternel" il lui donna tousse des couts de pied, mais "Rome" se releva péniblement

" **Rome** " : Bande de petits cons vous penser à quoi la ?

 **Espagne** : Prendre ça vaillant papa

Ancienne Égypte profita que les confusions de "Rome" pour utiliser son sort de « Pipi divin ». Étrangement "Rome" laissa place à un adolescent maigrichon

**Jean-Edus** : Ho merde…

 **France** : Vous n’aviez que ça comme sort….

 **Ancienne Égypte** : C’est juste qu’il est très pratique…

 **Romano** : Toi petit con *Il le prit par ça tunique*

 **Jean-Edus** : Non-artère je suis juste un stagiaire !!! Je suis juste responsable des photocopies !

 **Italie** : Où son nos parents

 **Jean-Edus** : Il sont en prison il faut prendre se couloir il sont au fond !!

 **Romano** : Super on va pouvoir les libérait

 **France** : Ça ne serait pas plus sur de rejoindre Astérix avant ? Il à surement beaucoup de gardes las bas

Jean-Edus : Ha se nom me dit quelle que chose ! Ce n’est pas ce gaulois qui s’approche d’ici ? Non parque on a prévus de faire barrage pour les empêcher de rendre …. D’ailleurs je n’étais pas sensé vous en parliez… Flute alors… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne m’ont pas promu…

 **Espagne** : Comment tu sais ça ?

 **Jean-Edus** : J’ai lu ça on fesse des photocopies !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Allons les rejoindre, mais avant …. 

Ils se retourner touts vers Jean-Edus qui avait une goutte sur la trempe …. Il le ligoter et le cacha dans des caisses à proximité. Il partit en direction de l’entrée tout en reste distraire il arriva a destinations

Nos Gaulois (composer de nos deux héros plus pano et abra) et Bravus avait réussi à s’infiltrer, il descendit doucement les escalier avant de continuer dans le grand couloir sombre.

**…** : Astérix

 **Obélix** : Astérix le plafond t’appelle !

 **Astérix** : Quoi ?

Effectivement une voit retendit depuis le plafond en regardent en détail on pouvait voir des yeux brillait entre deux planches de boit

**Obélix** : Il est fou ce plafond

 **Espagne** : On est pas le plafond on est le sol !

 **Astérix** : Les enfants… ? Comment vous vous étés enfui….

 **Obélix** : Comment ça ce fait que se plafond sois aussi fine… ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est grâce à la pisse de… non rien en fait…

 **France** : On à une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous…..

 **Obélix** : Que vous fait pipi très assied… ?

 **France** : Non pas vraiment…

 **Italie** : Des Homme De Main et des gardes vous attarder plus loin il arrive pour vous encercler !

 **Abraracourcix** : C’est un piège !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Oui ! On nous a mis au courant pour l’artefact ! Passez-les-nous !

 **Astérix** : C’est que vous êtes très haut…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Pas de problème on vous envois … "Le chien"

Il descendit "Idéfix" à l’aide d’une corde

**Ancienne Égypte** : Vite, passez-moi la contrefaçon

 **Obélix** : Idéfix parle !... Est c’est une fille !

 **Ancienne Égypte** : On peut se dépêcher ? Je ne suis pas devenu une nation miliaire pour ça…

 **Obélix** : Idéfix et une nation miliaire !

 **Astérix** : …. Je pense que c’est peu probable…

 **Panoramix** : Ho Égypte les chose se passe bien

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Oui comme il à pas os… *Retin de rire*

 **Obélix** : Il a surtout un humour bizarre….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Vous vous connaissez?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : On vous expliquera !

 **France** : Pourquoi j’ai comme un mauvais présentiment….

 **Romano** : Vous pouvez vous dépêcher ?

Astérix donna la copie à "Idéfix" les enfants remonta la corde, mais les HOMME DE MAIN étais déjà rentré dans le couloir

**France** : Vite partait avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

 **Bravus** : Bonne chance les enfants ! rendez-vous dans la grande salle !

Ils partit en direction de la sortie, quel garde les attarder las bas, mais il fut rapidement contrôlé

**Romano** : Ho non avec toute cette agitation on a oublié de leur donne la véritable Ambre Bleu de Prusse…

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Tant puis on va faire avec…. Vu que les garde son à leur recherche on va pourvoir circuler lus facilement ….

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Leur cellule devait se trouver dans ce couloir !

Une fois sortie et perdue dans les couloirs Saint Empire Romain Germanique trouva la porte de la prison, mais évidemment elle était bien là, mais des gardes étaient aussi présentes

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : À flute…

 **Italie** : Qui es qui se passe ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Il a des gardes j’aurais du m’en douter….

 **Romano** : Quelque un devrait les distraire ….. Mais qui … ?

France eut comme des étoiles dans les yeux…

**France** : C’est à mon tour de jouer !!!

**…** : Hé Monsieur

Les gardes se retourna pour des enfants en tenu légère

**Homme de main** : Mais que est-ce que …. ?

 **France** : Alors comme ça on joue les timides ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : *Cacher dans un coin* je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on est consignés ça….

 **Espagne** : Un beau gosse comme vous !

 **Romano** *Cacher dans un coin*: Je n’arrive pas à crois qu’IL EST consigné ça….

 **Garde** : MOI COINCER BANDE DE VOYOU VENEZ ICI !!

Le garde les menaça du regarde lui un coincer lui qui étais un Homme de main de Pornographix , lui qui participé tous les samedis soir à des concoure "qui envois le plus loin", comment ose-t-il lui dire ça ? Ils aller lui paie ! Il les poursuivra sans vergogne en laisse ses prisonniers sans survivance…

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : C’est bon on peut y aller !

Le reste du groupe se pocha de la cellule 

**Rome** : Les enfants vous êtes là

 **Gaule** : comment il sait bien dance ! ça se voir qu’il tien de moi

 **Rome** : Oui c’était très …. Étrange…

 **Italie** : Tu as vu on à réussie avenir jus qu’ici

 **Rome** : Ho oui c’est bien mon petite trésor

 **Italie** : Ouiii

 **Romano** : Hé

 **Rome** : Et bien qu’es qu’il a Romano

 **Romano** : Ha j’crois pas !

 **Italie** : Il faut surtout remercier Égypte !

 **Romano** : Hé change pas de sujet toi !

 **Ancienne Égypte** : C’est très gentille de ta part, seulement oublie pas que vous êtes bien débrouillé !

 **Gaule** : … Égypte… Qu’es que tu fait dans un chien…. ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Je devais les aider, et se corps est beaucoup mieux pour passer inaperçu !

 **Rome** : Dit Égypte ça te dirais qu’on parle autour d’un verre ou même devant une gamelle, de pourquoi est tu là ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Excuser moi tu essayes d’être subtile ?

 **Gaule** : … Laisse tomber…

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Tien pour le pene ! *Leve la patte est fait pipi sur Rome*

 **Rome** : Mais arrête !

 **Gaule/Ancienne Égypte** : HAHAHAHHAH

 **Romano** : Mais c’est quoi son problème avec le pipi…. 

**…** : Tien je me disais que ça sante mauvais ici… 

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ho non….

Pornographix et Phallus étaient derrière eux est il était bien évidement accompagner par c’est hommes de main ….

**Pornographix** : À ce que je vois, je suis en pleines réunions de famille…

 **Romano** : On aurait peut-être dû prévoir ça…

 **Phallus** : Surtout quand vous suie depuis 10 minutes…

Les Homme de main leur bloquèrent la route puis ils les jetèrent dans la cellule avec les autres

**Pornographix** : On à presque la famille au complet il nous manquer plus que c’est deux abrite

 **Italie** : Se son pas des abrite

 **Romano** : Ce sont des moins que rien

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ouais !

 **Phallus** : Ça suffi vous êtes insupportable je vais vous montre ma….

 **Enfants** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Phallus** : Ma pitié que je pour vous …. *Se retourne* Nnnnn

Ils partit de la salle en rigolant laissent la petite famille seule

**Rome** : Nos vous en faite pas les enfant nous somme là…

 **Gaule** : …. Ensemble en prison….

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ne vous enfaite pas avec mon sortilège on va quitter cette endroits en moins de deux !

Égypte leva la patte prête à les liberté… Avant qu’un nuage de lumière l’inonda pour laisser place à Idéfix et Égypte Ancienne Égyptehumaine….

**Ancienne Égypte** : Ho non….

 **Italie** : Qu’est qui c’est passer…. ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Mon sortilège c’est dissiper….

 **Idéfix** : *Marche en zig zag*

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Désoler petit chien….

 **Rome** : Bien sur et la comme par hasard tu veut plus faire pipi devant nous…

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Dans tes rêve… Et puis tu à des obsessions très bizarre je trouve…

 **Rome** : C’est toi qui dit ça….

 **Italie** : Ne t’en fait pas Grandpa Rome Espagne et France vont trouver une solution !

 **Rome** : Oui bien sûr… Je n’en toute pas ….

 **Gaule** : Moi je n’en doute pas ! Il à mon petit chérie après tout !

 **Rome** : Oui il a hériter de mon esprit stratégique

 **Gaule** : Ha très drôle Rome…. C’est de moi ton t’il à hériter !

 **Rome** : Pfff n’importe quoi avant il ne savait pas finir un puzzle !

 **Gaule** : C’est peut être parque ça n’existe PAS !

 **Italie** : Si vous plais c’est pas le moment….

 **Rome** : Ha ouais et Call of War ?

 **Gaule** : ÇA EXISTE ENCORE MOINS ABRUTIE !

 **Italie** : Hé vous m’écouter ?

 **Rome** : Ha ouais peut être que sa existe encore moine QU’UNE GAULE INDEPENDANT

 **Gaule** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. Je trouve que tu la ramènes beaucoup pour la souveraine suprême de la méditerranée QUI A PEUR DE L’EAU ! *(* _Dans la Rome antique on poser des pièces d’or sur le corps des défunts pour qu’il puise payer le pasteur du Styx, mais quand on se noyer on pouvait déposer d’or sur le corps et donc le défunt on pouvait pas passer le Styx, donc il n’était pas super chaud à l’idée de prendre le bateau_ … )

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Et toc !

 **Rome** : HAAAAAA…

 **Gaule** : Tu sais ce que c’est ton problème ? Tu as beau être l’empire le plus puissant du monde connu, cela n’empêche pas qu’a tu as de grande lacunes niveau artisanal, c’est quand même bête d’envier tes voisins, alors quand se proclame la plus grade civilisations…. 

**Rome** : Ha vraiment ? Et bien moi se que je trouve bête c’est la façon ton tu renier ma façon de vire, alors que tu as l’aire de bien t’adapter, non…. **?**

 **Gaule** : QU… QUO…. CA VA J’AI JUSTES ESSAIS DEUX OU TROIS TRUCS ! J’EN AI PAS BESOIN EN PLUS

 **ROME :** ET MOI J’AI PAS BESOIN DE TA FERRAILLE ET DE TES TONNEAUX!

 **Italie** : ARRETER CE N’EST PAS LE MOMENT !

 **Romano** : ON N’ARRIVERA A RIEN SI VOUS CONTINUEZ ! Une fois quand sera sortie d’ici vous avez ENTRAITS à faire DES EFFORTS !

 **Rome** : Mais ….

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Vous n’avez pas entraits à faire n’importe quoi j’ai promis à Italie qu’on sortirait d’ici ! J’aimerais bien tenir ma promesse ! Je dois montre à ce connard de France qu’il a tort COMPRIS !?

 **Gaule** : C’est LUI qui a COMMENCE

 **Rome** : Est c’est ELLE qui CONTINUE !

 **Italie** : QU’EST QUE J’AI DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ?

 **Rome** / **Gaule** : Quand devais se taire….

 **Romano** : Et ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Rien d’autre …..

Italie la regarde d’un œil mauvais

**Ancienne Égypte** : Haha…. Je vais vous laisser avec vos histoire de famille hien….

 **Italie** : Vous deux est réfléchissait à comment vous aller vous entendre !

 **Gaule/Rome** : Oui compris… Grr…

Pendants se temps deux garnements recherchaient avais réussi à dans l’une des nombreuses salles de stockage, plus exactement une cave à vin … Au moins il n’étais pas trop dépaysager

**France** : C’est bon, ils on du l’être liberté

 **Espagne** : J’ai comme un présentement bizzrae …. Tu penses que c’est possible que Pornographix les soit surpris avant qui liber Rome et ta mère

 **France** : Pfff c’est vraiment tiret par les cheveux !

 **Homme de main 1** : *Dans le couloir * Tu as entendu Pornographix à retrouver les enfants alors qu’il aller liberté leur parent !

 **Homme de main 2** : *Dans le couloir * Ouaaa c’est vraiment tiré par les cheveux

 **Homme de main 1** : *Dans le couloir * oui, mais pas autant qu’Espagne !

 **France** : *agiter* Ho non c’est pas vrais non quelle bande d’abrite moi qu’on pourrait bientôt cela couler douce ! Comment on va faire ? Haaa c’est surement la faut de Saint Empire Romain Germanique !

 **Sapin** : J’ai peut-être une idée de comment faire…

 **France** : Toi une idée …. ? Autant dire qu’on est foutu…

 **Sapin** : On est dans la salle de stockage

 **France** : Merci de l’observation…

 **Espagne** : Oui, mais de stockage de bouteille de vin !

 **France** : Ho Espagne je crois que j’ai compris !

 **Espagne** : Oui on va pouvoir leur jette des bouteilles dessus !

 **France** : Ce n’est pas vraiment à ça que je pense… Prends des bouteilles ! Quelle que chose me dit que c’est l’heure de l’apéro

 **Espagne** : D’accord *boit*

 **France** : Espagne …. Je parler pas de nous

 **Espagne** : AA…Dommage…

 **France** : Ne t’en fait pas Espagne on pourra fête notre victoire comme il se le doit !

 **Espagne** : Ouais !!

Ils sortit discrètement de la pièce personne n’était dans les environs, toujours munie de leur bouteille no deux garnements s’approcha de la porte principale … Il entendit des voix de l’autre côté…

**Aspégix (1)** : Je n’arrivai pas a crois qu’on sait fait embarquer par c’est trou !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : Nous promettre un monde avec des mers de service, tout se qu’on a eu c’est de la cervoise COUPER A L’EAU !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : Dire qu’on à du renoncer à notre projet d’auberge , TOUS CA POUR CA !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : C’EST INADMISSIBLE !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : En plus il nous on promis de passer de Grade à HOMME DE MAIN avec tous les avantages ! Et bien je pense qu’on peut se la mettre ou je pense notre promotion !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : C’est HOMME DE MAIN qui puisse picoler quand il veule alors que nous on est coincé à garde cette maudite porte ! QUI MÈNE N’A RIEN EN PLUS !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **Aspégix** : Haaa… Qu’est que je ne ferais pas pour une tout petite goute de cervoise pur !

France ouvrir l’égerment la porte pour y déposer une bouteille

**Aspégix** : Par Toutatis ! Grodébilix, LES DIEUX NOUS ONT ENTENDUS !... C’est du vin ? … MAIS IL EST PAS COUPE A l’EAU !

 **Grodébilix** : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIISSSSSSSSS 

Aspégix ouvrir la bouteille il en buvant la moitié cul sec suivie de prés par Grodébilix, il fut pompette pour ne pas remarquer la présente des enfants. Il put passer sans problème, ainsi de suite, France pensa emblèmes qu’il était vraiment un petit génie ! 

L’ambiance était oppressent dans cette prison bien trop petite pour deux grands rideaux est 3 enfant qu’il est obligé à s’apprécier "comme si on pouvait apprise un abrutie pareille" pensa les deux nations, mais il ne va pas trop il n’aller pas avancer comme ça…. Seulement la priassions ne venet pas que de là…. Bientôt des gardes aller arriver pour une cérémonie bien étrange …. Ils avis deux personnes qui pouvais les aider, mais elle n’était pas les plus douées dans ce domaine voir pas du tout vues que les deux choses d’avait réussi ce duo était de vider le garde à manger en une heure ou bien de vandaliser les chambres de leurs "frères avant de les coquerie", mais pour eux rien n’était encore perdu pour Gaule, il avait son fis chérie donc se ça devait forcément marcher (même si elle était aveuglée pas l’instinct maternel) et pour Rome ils étaient c’est deux premières nations enfants à s’occuper et depuis il est connaisse bien ils étaient peut être ne pas douer est encore…. Mais ils avaient quand même confiance en eux ! La porte s’ouvre doucement, mais toute cette douceur était inquiétante… Puis une lumière surgie telle une lumière illuminent un héros et en sotie ….

**France** : Dis bonjour à vos sauver !

 **Espagne** : Bonjour !

 **Rome** : Je savais que vous allez le faire

 **Gaule** : *En larme* C’est mon fis

 **Italie** : Grand frère France, grand frère Espagne

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : *Dans sa barbe*, mais comment ils on fait ?....

 **Romano** : Alors la aucune idée…

Nos deux héros cortinaire leur route telle des héros comme une main se posa sur leur épaule

**Rome** : Je savais…

 **Aspégix** : Bande de pti’con vous pensez vraiment qu’on aller par remarquer ?

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIISSSS…

 **France** : Oupsss…

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ho non…. Si seulement je pouvais leur faire pipi dessus….

 **Rome** : … Tu n’arrêta donc jamais avec ça….

Il n’était pas arrivé seul plusieurs gardes dans une étape similaire étaient juste dernier eux…

**Aspégix** : Ta internais à te rendre j’spiterais pas à te faire la peau pour une mer cervoise!

 **Espagne** : Ne t’en fait pas France j’ai un plan !

Sapin leur tendit fièrement une bouteille de vin… Vide… Il se retourna vers son stock pour remarquer quel était tout vide… Il osa ses épaules aux autres…

**Aspégix** : ATTTRA……

 **France** : Attarder on vous à écouter tout à l’heure…. Et c’est scandaleux ce qu’il vous arrive ! Vous permettre des choses en l’aire alors que vous travaillez si dur !

 **Aspégix** : PER….. Mais…. Il a rasions !

 **France** : Tu ne peux pas travailler pour un type comme ça ta vu dans conditions du travailler ? Dans ce vieux tunnel avec toute cette humidité il a du avoir des tas accident est évidement le patronna on a rien à branler ! Ça fait comment de temps que ne t’a pas vu la lumière du soleil ? Je suis sur que tu travailles plus de 40H par semaine tout ça pour quoi un SMIK ?

 **Aspégix** : Il a raison !

 **France** : J’ai vu comment il a traitais notre ami … Je veux dire camard ! Lui piser dessus, alors que c’est Pornographix qui à perdu la clé tout ça parque il n’étais pas foutue de le surveiller, es que il à mériter son sort ? Non c’étais injuste est humilient !

 **Garde** : *Encore avec du pipi* Alors la je suis bien d’acore !

 **Aspégix** : IL A RAISON!

 **France** : Et n’avoir le doit qu’a un verre de cervoise couper à l’eau alors qu’il on doit à de la vraie cervoise limiter !

 **Aspégix** : IL A RAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Aspégix grimpa sur Grodébilix pour clamer haut et fort

**Aspégix** : IL A RAISON !!!! ON SAIT TROP MOQUER DE NOUS !! LE PATRONA DOIT PAYER

 **Grodébilix** : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS

 **Gardes** : HABAT LE PATRONA !!!

 **France** : JE DEMANDE A FAIRE GREVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE

 **Tout** : GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE ! GREVE !

**Gaule** : *Montre France* SES MON FIS SES MON FIS !

 **Espagne** : *Se met devant*

 **Gaule** : NON C’EST PAS LUI! NON C’EST PAS LUI !

France eux comme des lumières dans les yeux … Il avait trouvé son destin, tout les gardes s'agenouilla devant lui

**Aspégix** : Ho grand maître des grèves guider nous vers le syndicat juste et l’équitable 

**France** : Pour commence vous aller les libers en commencent par ma mère et en fissent par Saint Empire Romain Germanique ! Puis tousse ensemble nous allons botter le cul de ces avides plein de pouvoir

 **Gardes** : OUAISSSS !!!

Les gardes ouvrent la porte il fit sortie et Gaule et Saint Empire Romain Germanique en dernier. Se groupe qui devais compter vingt individus qui portais France fièrement se dirigea vers la salle principale ou la cérémonie avais commencer ….Pour le combat final…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j’espère que ça vous aura plus et hyper pour le prochain chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre j’ai essayes de donner plus t’impactes à la relation Rome Romano j’ai toujours voulu en voir plus sur leur relation, c’est toujours triste de voir Romano se sentir le vilain petit canard de la famille ಥ_ಥ en tout cas j’espère que ça vous aura convaincue personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de c’est passage (ﾟヘﾟ) … 
> 
> Si certain se pose des questions sur la scène de dispute entre Gaule et Rome sur l’artisanat et la vie Romaine ça vient d’une parole d’un vidéaste, les Romaines enivraient l’artisanat des Gaulois et eux de la vie romaine finalement il était pas si différent (Vidéo en questions -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qAjGYQWcZo <-) ma perception à changer sur eux après tout on a grandie avec un image plutôt fausse et maintenant je me rends compte qu’il était plus poser et ingénieux que je le pense, ça aurait étais bien d’avoir des trace, mais quelle idée d’interdire l’écriture ノಠ_ಠノBref je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivent 
> 
> (1) La version des KASSO d’Astérix et Obélix, donc qui ne vient pas moi comme vous l’auriez deviné


	5. Le Domaine des Adieux

La grande salle principale étais vide à l’exception des individus agenouiller au centre de la grande salle la ou tout avais commencé là ou il avait attraper leur fameux ingrédient … Deux de ses individus positionner à côté du chaudron centrale murmuraient des incantations. Un bruit de fracas stoppa la cérémonie, ce bruit n’était rien d’autre qu’un armer de garde bien met contant en soulèvent leur nouveau mentor France 

**Pornographix** : Mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?

 **France** : C’est l’aube d’un nouveau jour !

 **Pornographix** : Complétement débile se gosse… On voit de qui il tient…

 **Gaule** / **Rome** : Hé !

Aspégix : On ne veut plus travailler avec toi Pornographix Tu nous paye et traite mal en plus tu es très bizarre….

 **Pornographix** : C’est toi qui dis ça, l’ivrogne… ?

 **Garde** : Ouais moi j’étais séduit par l’idée de paix mondiale, mais le ça devient malsain …..

 **Pornographix** : Et bien parthe ! De tout manier vous pouvez pas m’arrêt ! Vous êtes on nombre inférieur à nous ! HAAHAHAH… En plus d’être très laid !

 **Phallus** : Hé doc !

 **…** : Tu te trompes

Pornographix se retourna vers les voix , elles venait deux Gaulois qu’il connaisse bien

**Astérix** : Nous sommes venus pour t’arrêter tes plans dégoutant Pornographix !

 **Pornographix** : Ha vous deux ? Laissez-moi rire !

 **Phallus** : Ha !

 **Obélix** : Je crois que tu à oublier de conter certaine personne !

Effectivement des les Gaulois du village étais venu pour arrêter la gilde de Pornographix

**Pornographix** : Deux aux vingt pecnots en plus ça ne change pas grande chose !

Dans les étage supérieure d’autre silhouette apparue il n’était rien d’autre que les citoyenne Romain rescaper de la pluie….

**Pornographix** : Haaaa…. Ça ne reste que des citoyens lambda…

D’autres silhouettes sorte de l’ombre elles n’était rien d’autre que les soldats romains et jules César en personne

**Pornographix :** Oauis ben… Ces jutes Jules et UNE amère. 

Un bruit de galop résonna et Hulule arriva… Avant de tomber sans aucune raison

**Pornographix** : On ne va pas le conter lui…

Un bruit étrange retentie ce n’est rien d’autre que des soldat tirent une statue de sphinx terriblement ne décorait Cléopâtre était à son bore entourait de plusieurs soldas 

**Ancienne Égypte** : C’est ma patronne ! C’est ma patronne ! Elle est trop classée !

 **Rome** : Comment à t-elle fait pour entre avec ça… ?

 **Pornographix :** Ça pourrait être pire…..….

Se fut au tour de L’ancienne Grèce, Germania Britannia et Hispanie accompagne de leur armée, décidément Bravus avec de bon contacte !

 **Phallus** : Ça fait beaucoup là…

 **Pornographix** : ….. Bon la c’est pire ….

 **Astérix** : Rende toi Pornographix !

 **Pornographix** : JAMAIS Je n’ai vous croyez que je vais m’arrêter ? Je fais toussa pour crée un monde uni. Ou on ne ferrait qu’un ou il aurait plus de guerre et de malheur ! Se que vous este incapable de faire !

 **Astérix** : Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire ça ? Regarde toi tu as lobotomiser des citoyen innocent, kidnapper des enfants tu veux pas faire la paix, mais l’imposer ! Comment un monde d’amour pourrait se faire dans la contrainte ?

 **Pornographix** : Ho je t’en pris ! Je me passais très bien de tes conseille …Gaulois ridicule, je n’abandonnais pas alors que je suis si proche de la victoire!

Pornographix voulu sortir l’ambre bleu de Prusse seulement…. Il ne trouva qu’un minable bout de bois

**Pornographix** : Mais …. Comment ?

Pornographix se tourna vers son stagiaire

**Pornographix** : Jean-Eude… Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à m’expliquer ?

 **Jean-Eude** : Ben en fait quand je suis allé voir au coffre elle était pluslà, du coup je mis ça le temps de trouver le vrai. Mais ça m’étais totalement sortie de la tête….

 **Pornographix** : Jean-Eude, tu te rends compte que tu vas rester stagiaire toute ta vie… ?

 **Romano** : Pornographix à la place de parlais ça serait pas sa que tu cherches ?

Il sortit l’ingrédient de sa poche il le jeta de l’autre bout de la pièce qui fut récupe par l’un des villageois

**Bonnemine** : Ha ça va être enfin à mon tour !

Hélas le véritable ingrédient tomba de sa tunique

**Romano** : Non non….

 **Pornographix** : Tien on dirait que j’ai une chance sur deux…. Rende moi cet ingrédient vermisseau !

 **Romano** : Surement pas !

Il l’envoya vers le coin opposer c’est un Grec qui le récupéra. Tous les groupes sortis des répliques de l’Ambre Bleu de Prusse, Pornographix étaient furieux…

**Pornographix** : Bande d’abrutie qu’est que vous fait… ?

 **Phallus** : Oui, qu’aller vous faire ?

 **Panoramix** : Et bien Pornographix tu à l’aire perdu qu’un coup tu ne voulais pas utiliser cet ingrédient ?

 **Pornographix** : Petit résidu de morbaque, mon armée est toute puissante !

 **Phallus** : Oui morbaque !

 **Panoramix** : Ho ça c’est juste secondaire !

 **Phallus** : Ha ouais parque la votre elle peut se transformer en êtas gazeux peut être ?

 **Obélix** : S’ils sont dans un êta gazeux comment ils font faire pour récupérer l’ambre ?

 **Phallus** : En redevant solide HA !.... Ha … Flute…

 **Pornographix** : Pfff… Nos Homme De Main son étais qualifié garce à leur force … Vous ne pouvez rien contre eux…

 **Panoramix** : Il est possible qu’on soit amené avec nous une petite délicatesse gauloise pour contré se petite contre temps….

 **Pornographix** : C’est à dire…

Tout les citoyen sorti une gourde qui fut distribuait aux sans oublier de trinquer avant de boire cul-sec, puis il eut les effet que l’on connaît bien (Sauf pour les nations "franchement ? Nous avoir besoin de ça ?")

**Pornographix** : C’est bien vous êtes tout défoncer ! Qu’est que j’en est a foutre ?

 **Astérix** : Dit à la place de parlait, vous n’aviez quelle que chose à récupérée ?

Pornographix étais furieux il fit signe à c’est Homme De Main de récupère L’Ambre Bleu de Prusse

**Phallus** : Ne t’en fait pas Pornographix n’oublie pas ma botte secrète ….

 **Panoramix** : Attention il va utilise son attaque Kamasoudra !!

 **France** : *Part en courent* Haaaaa

Phallus utilisa son attaque des rayons sortie de sa main et c’est comme ça que débuta l’attaque, les Hommes de Main essayés tant bien que mal de récupère l’ingrédient pour faire cela il étais obliger de prendre forme dure à se moment ils était vulnérable se que copris très vite l’autre champ. Ils avait chacun leur manière bien à eux de faire. Bravus monta sur Hulule est galopa vers Rome et lui apporta son épée il en avais aussi profiter pour en prendre une à Gaule (même si munir d’un amer c’est deux ne tait pas toujours une bonne idée…) Il attaqua les Hommes de Main et se servait de leur épée comme batte afin de propulser les ambres bleu de Prusse, il était justement en pleine compétition que qui enverrait le plus loin. Hispanise fini par les rejoindre elle en profita pour parlais avec Gaule de tout se quelle avait maquer mais aussi pour papoter sur "pourquoi Rome et un abruti". Ancienne Grèce aveugle c’est adversaire en lui jettent de chat (au grand damné Égypte) quand elle n’en avait plus c’est les javelots qui entra dans la partie, puis au tour des frisbee ou même utiliser la force pure pour envoyer directement les Homme De Main décidément l’arriver des JO l’avait bien motivé elle est son armée, comment faire un meilleur entrainement que de sauvez le monde ? Ancienne Égypte utilisa de la magie pour vaincre c’est ennemies elle utilisa aussi pour envoyer l’ambre bleu de Prusse aux autres, elle profita même de ça magie pour soulever Idéfix afin puis morte le visage et pisser sur les Homme de main. En tant que bonne protectrice elle en profita aussi pour sauver ses pauvres petits chats qui ont servi de projectile à Ancienne Grèce. Mais elle n’était pas qu’avec des soldats effectivement avant que Bravus la prévienne elle était en plein dilemme architectural, Cléopâtre avait décidé de garde le projet de celui qui batte le plus d’Homme De Main. Amonbofis avais décider d’attaquer avec les gâteaux qu’il avait prépare pour Numérobis, des qu’il envoya un gâteau sur un ennemi celui-ci suffoqua et tomba, il se pensa tout puissant avant de voir la tactique de Numérobis. Celui-ci créa tout simplement des colonnes qui finissaient toujours pas écraser des adversaires. Aspégix et Grodébilix et le syndicat des gardes ce battais à coute de haut-parleur et de pancarte afin d’assourdir et de taper les Homme De Main, Aspégix et Grodébilix fortement alcooliser (comme toujours) vomisse même sur les Homme De Main. Germania et Britania eux rester plus tôt dans la simplicité en utilisent des acres et des épées pour les combats rapprocher, décidément les Méditerranéens aimer s’embêter pour rien….. Les enfants si étais mis en cœur joie surtout France et Espagne qui étais à deux doigts crée le rugby il estiva sans mal les Hommes de Main tout en se passent l’ambre bleu de Prusse (toujours vers l’arrière évidement !) les villageois d’irréductible le rejoins pour faire un grand matche, il faut dire que leur grande bataille au sein du village les avait bien entrainé. Romano avais rejoint les soldats romains il jeta des cailloux est décidément il visait bien le bougre. Saint-Empire Romain Germanique protégea avec son glaive sa "dulcinée", tant bien que mal en essayant de rejoindre une zone calme…

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ne t’en fait pas Italie, je te promet qu’ont va s’en sortir … Et c’est un vrais promesse !

 **Italie** : Saint Empire Romain Germanique, attentions !

Saint Empire Romain Germanique eu pas le temps de se retourner qu’il prit un coup de pied d’un des Hommes de Main, il en profita pour pousse Italie qui se retrouva par terre

**Italie** : SAINT EMPIRE ROMAIN GERMANIQUE !

 **Germania** : Hé Petit !

L’ Hommes de Main continua à s’occuper de se pauvre blond, Germania les avait vu mais il était déjà occupé avec c’est propre ennemie il eux le temps de jette des arc et des flèches à Italie, celui-ci comprit vite le message ! Il s’équipa, et se dirigea vers son amis déjà bien amocher

**Italie** : Vous laisser le tranquille

 **Saint Empire Romain Germaniquee** : I… Italie ?

 **Homme de Main** : … Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?

Italie pris son acre et visa le pied de HOMME DE MAIN, qui tomba par terre

**Homme De Main** : HAAAAAA ! NON MON SEUL POINT FAIBLE !

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Italie !

Italie aida Saint Empire Romain Germanique à se lever celui-ci rougie logement

**Italie** : Dit tu n’aurais as envie de faire quelle que chose ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Bien sûr que oui….

Il se dirigea vers l’Homme de Main qui avait mal traiter Saint Empire Romain Germanique et le troubla de coup de pied tout ça en l’amusement

**Germania** : Ha les enfants….

Grâce à sa petite taille Romano se faufila entre le vacarme général il lui suffise de juste de renverser la marmite de Pornographix, sans cette posions leur plant tombera à l’eau…. Malheureusement il fut suivi….

**Phallus** : Alors comme ça on pensait pouvoir m’échapper ?

 **Romano** : Ho non….

Phallus mit les mains en positons Kamasoudra

**Romano** : Ho non….

 **Phallus** : KAMA….

 **Romano** : AAAAA VA T’EN ENFOUIR !

Rome entendit les cries il comprit vite la situation et couru vers Romano en attaquent tous se qui se passer il arriva presque à hauteur de Romano….

**Rome** : ROMANOOOOOO

 **Phallus** : TRAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un rayon sorti des mains de Phallus Rome eu le temps déprenne Romano dans les bars quand le rayon lui toucha de dos. Romano ouvra les yeux pour voir qu’il avait rien mais cella n’étais pas le cas de Rome qui le tenait encore….

**Phallus** : Alors Rome on fait moins le malin sans pouvoir bouger ?

 **Romano** : Grappa Rome…

 **Rome** : Ne t’approche pas…..

 **Phallus** : Toi qui étais si grand…. Pour quoi avoir fait ça… ? Pour lui…. Il n’est rien… Regarde c’est lui qui ta mis dans cet état…. Il n’est rien qu’une partie de ce une partie si futile…. Mais il est pas le seul tout tes héritiers sans idiot … On ma explique comme il était facile de les avoir et a quel point ils ont peur… Toi remplacer par c’est deux la ? Nous voulons faire un pays où il aurait plus d’incompétents, plus d’inutile, un monde ou ce genre de personne on plus leur place !

 **Rome** : Ils ne sont peut-être pas faits pour la conquête ce n’est pas plus mal…. Ha combien de personnes j’ai faites mal ? Comment serait le monde si je n’avais pas fait ça ? … Quoi qu’il face je suis sur qu’ils feront de leur mieux…

 **Phallus** : Pfff de toute façon vous ne serez bientôt plus là toi est des soit dissent descendent ….

Phallus se remis en potions attaque, Rome renforça son étreinte il étais gravement toucher par la dernière attaque et celui ne présager rien de bon… 

**Rome** : Romano je suis désolé…. Tout ce qu’il se passer j’aurais mieux du vo protégé, si j’étais resté prés de vous au lieu de partir en vadrouille on en serait pas là…. Tout ça pourquoi ?....

Tu as du te sentier négliger pas vrais ? … Je pensais juste que tu étais plus indépendant que ton frère, alors je me suis surtout occupé de lui mais ce n’était pas une raison pour te négliger… J’aurais dû rester avec vous tous au lieu de partir …. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça, désoler… Par contre toi tu as réussira aller jusqu’à là, est ça a de l’être compliqué…. Je suis tellement fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait … Tu es un sacré gaillard !

Romano renforça l’étreinte les larmes aux yeux…

**Romano** : Grandpa ….

 **Phallus** : Kama….

Il lui tapota la tête alors de phallus étais devant lui….

**Phallus** : Au revoir Rome ! L’heure est à une nouvelle aire !

STOP ! Romano en avait marre pour qui se prenne ce type ? Lui dire clairement qu’il n’était qu’une merde et en plus avoir L’ODACE de mettant dans cet état Grandpa Rome, et de plus l’avoir fait PLEURAIT lui ROMANO ? ! Non, Romano avait bien décidé de lui montrer de quoi il était capable LUI, le grand héritier de Rome ! Il se dégagea des bars de Rome il se plaça devant LUI Le grand PHALLUS !

**Rome** : Romano non !

Rome essaye de courre vers Romano mais c’est muscle endelor lui empêcher…

**Romano** : Pour qui tu te prendre enfoiré ? Tu va me le payer enculer ! *prendre de l'élan *

Romano défia du regarde phallus il prit de l’élan sans le quitter des yeux une fois arriver à bonne distanciation Romano courue vers Phallus et sauta la tête la première sur son ventre. Le "pauvre" petit Phallus se fit propulser au fond de la salle dans un bruit immense, tout le monde le regarda la source du bruit, il était dans le mur bien au chaud dans le troue créé par l’impacte.

**Phallus** : … Aïe…..

 **Romano** : La prochaine fois que tu t’en prendras à ma famille, c’est à moi que tu auras affaire !

 **Rome** : … Romano…

Rome regarda en sourient Romano, finalement Phallus tomba se retrouva face contre terre, la moitié des Homme De Main était Ko et l’autre moitié ne pouvait plus t’attaques, des hurla de joie de nos héros résonna mais cela était peut être un peut trop précipité… 

**Pornographix** : Vous l’aurEZ voulu !

Pornographix qui n’avait jamais était aussi énervé, sortie une pierre violette de sa poche de façon triomphante, Panoramix eu des sueurs froid

**Abraracourcix** : Panoramix que se passe-t-il ?

 **Panoramix** : Cet ingrédient je sais ce que c’est !... C’est une émeraude mauve cyclamen! Comment à t-il peu en trouver ? Je penser qu’ils avaient disparu !

 **Obélix** : Et qu’es qu’elle à de spéciale ton émeraude ?

 **Panoramix** : Arrêter ça Pornographix tu sais très bien de cette émeraude mauve cyclamen est dix fois plus puissantes que l’ambre bleu de Prusse si tu l’utilises tu pourrais détruite la terre !

 **Pornographix** : Sans blague ? Ben je n’en ai rien à FOUTRE !

 **Astérix** : Panoramix pourquoi ne nous a tu pas parlais de cette pierre avant 

**Panoramix** : Comment voulait tu que je prévoie climax si bien penser ?

 **Pornographix** : Et vous ne pouviez vous en prendre cas vous ! Je voulais juste sauver cette terre de toute cette haine ! Mais vous l’auriez voulu ! Pour la peint je ferais un MONUMENT DES PERSONNES STUPIDES est vous serez dessus ! Surtout toi France !

 **France** : NOOOOONNN !!

Pornographix jeta l’émeraude mauve cyclamen dans la marmite la terre entier trembla tout le monde dans l’insistance tomba par terre….Puis tout se calma, et une petite file sortie du chaudron

**Sandy (1)** : Ho bonjour tout le monde ha la la, tout ça va donc devenir mon territoire je suis impressionner !

 **Astérix** : Mais … Qui c’est ?

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Cette énergie… ça doit être la nation du Nouveau Monde de Pornographix !

 **Obélix** : Mais elle a l’aire parfaitement normale pour….

 **Sandy** : *de façon sexy* ho…. Et nous pourrons montre notre amour oh monde entier .. mmmm…aller venez là….

 **Obélix** : Je me disais aussi….

 **Astérix** : Quelle est cette horreur !? Même France est effrayée !

 **France** : HA MES YEUX NONN !

Les tremblements repris de plus belle, le sol tabla et Sandy grandie, des nuages apparus autour d’eux….

**Pornographix** : Bientôt cette planète ne fera qu’un AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **France** : *Pleur* NOOONNN je refus d’Être mitoyen à Angleterre

Tout sembler perdu, nos pauvres citoyen regarder leur monde sous le point de s’écrouler… Quand tout à coup Espagne eu un éclaire de génie

**Espagne** : J’ai une idée !

 **France** : *Pleur encore plus*

Espagne resta en équilibre jeta son coussin (Qu’il garde au chaud dans sa poche) dans la marmite, et la terre arrêta de trembler… Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde…. Sandy rétrécie drastiquement et les nuages disparurent 

**Sandy** : Ho non !

 **Italie** : Espagne… Viens de sauver le monde ?

 **Hispanise** : Moi ça ne m’étonne pas on à toujours étais des grandes stratèges !

 **Gaule** / **Britania** : *se regarde peu convaincu*

 **Astérix** : Mais comment c’est possible ?

 **Panoramix** : Je sais ! Les plumes !

 **Obélix** : Les plumes ?

 **Panoramix** : Oui, les plus d’oies ! Elle supprime tour les effets d’émeraude mauve cyclamen ! C’est peut pour ça que lus personne n’en utilise ….

 **Obélix** : Il sont fout c’est élixir émeraude mauve cyclamen….

Les nations et leur armée s’approchèrent de Pornographix…

**Pornographix** : Voyons ne fait pas cette tête…. On pourrait faire la paix plutôt…

 **Sandy** : Oui il à raison venez ! Chatez avec moi "Comment le monde est petite avec Pornographixxxxx "

De l’autre côté de la salle Romano étais essayas de réveiller Rome qui c’était évanouie, les enfants nations se pocha d’eux inquiet

**Romano** : Grappa ! Grappa !

 **Rome** : Haha Romano tu es une sacrée petite !

 **Romano** / **Italie** : Grappa Rome !!

Romano se plongea dans les bars Rome en pleurant (même s’il essaye de le cacher…) Il fut suivi par les autres enfants

**Astérix** : La première fois que j’ai étendue parlait de Rome je n’imaginerais qui serais un papa gâteaux….

 **Panoramix** : Il ne fous pas se fier aux apparences! Regarde Pornographix voulait faire un monde d’amour même si pour celui-ci il devait sacrifier ce monde et la mortier de l’humanité avec!

 **Astérix** : Vous pensez que Pornographix se rendre quand de se qu’il fessait ?

 **Panoramix** : Pornographix n’écouter personne et ne prenne pas de recule sur c’est actions si on pouvait crée un monde parfait aussi facilement on l’aurait fait de puis longtemps, mais les choses ne sont pas aussi facile…

 **Astérix** : Et pour eux tu penses qu’ils arriveront

Astérix montra les enfants nations qui avais rejoint Rome et les deux Italie

**Panoramix** : Je ne peux pas te dire oui Astérix… Mais ils seront bien obliger avancer ensemble

 **Astérix** : Ils doivent vraiment avoir une drôle de vie…

 **Panoramix** : Ho tu as bien raison mais il virent des centaines d’années est avec eux un nouveau point de vue sur le monde, qui pourront enseigner à leurs populations

 **Asterix** : J’espère ne pas avoir à attendre l’Union européenne pour ça…

 **Panoramix** : Haha ne t’en fais pas pour ça Astérix

Rome les pris dans les bras. Les nations s’étaient occupées de saucissonner Pornographix qui essaya tant bien que mal de négocier sans trop réussite. César se pocha d’eux

**Pornographix** : Ha… Salut Jules

 **César** : Pour c’en être pris à toute l’Italie et bien plus encore, je te condamne au même sort que thanus le célèbre Le Titan fou Thanus, c’est a dire les galères à vie ! Peut-être que le travaille manuelle t’aideras à réfléchir…. 

**Obélix** : Bien jouer Jule !

 **César** : De plus j’ai étais obligé de travailler avec mes ennemies.

 **Astérix** : J’espère que tu n’as pas oublié les bonnes manières Jules !

 **César** : *soupire* pour votre aidé a tout et pour avoir sauver le monde je vous invite à un grade soir dans mon plus beau palais !

 **France** : HAHA comment je vais m’habiter !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : *Soupir* tu ne dévias pas trop d’inquiéter pour ça….

 **Sapin** : Ben avec la tenu que tu as…

 **France** : Ha oui bonne idée !

Les solda de César évacua la clique de Pornographix, tout le monde cria de joie le monde était sauvé, il se prit dans le bar en pleurent leur bonheur la fin du monde était arrêter et en plus il aller une super soirée ! Le soir commença à tomber quand la fête avait commencé, l’ambiance était joyeuse et festive il faut dire quelle avais commencer sur le chemin tout le monde avais étais très heureux pas cette petite fête. Toue le monde discuta et s’amusa …. Jus qu’au monument ou….

**Assurancetourix** : Cette ambiance si chaleureuse qu’elle ma inspirait une chanson !

 **Tous** : NOOOOONNNN

 **Ancienne Grèce** : JE SAIS MEME PAS QUI C’EST MAIS J’AI COMME UN MAUVAIS PRESSENTIMENT !

 **Cétautomatix** : VITE QUE QUELLEQ’UNE FACE UN DISCOURT !

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Et bien …. J’ai étais dans le corps d’un chien étais très inspirent car….

 **Cléopâtre** : *lui fait signe de continuer*

 **Ancienne Égypte** : On voulait aussi vous montre cette magnifique extension pour le palais fait par nos meilleures architectes !

Ancienne Égypte montra un bloque de brique, a deux doigts de s’écrouler… 

**Numerobis** : Ce fut un honneur pour moi et mon assistante

 **Amononfis** : *dans sa barbe* on fiat une fois quelle que chose de mal et voilà !...

 **Rome** : … C’est … Gentille….

 **César** : Je vais m’en charger….

Jule César sur dirigea vers une estrade et monta

**César** : Je sais bien que nous pouvons être ennemie mais aujourd’hui nous avons montre que nous pouvons triomphée du mal ensemble, je vous remercie pour votre aide en espèrent que le future donne sur une nouvelle aire !... Et qu’on est plus a travaillé ensemble…

 **Public** : OAUISSS

 **César** : Je voulais remercie tout particulièrement Bravus, ce brave soldat sans qui tout ça n’aurait pu être possible ! En effet Bravus est allé au-delàs des horizons afin prévenir du danger imminent et de nous entraider c’est aussi lui qui à proposer le plan de crée plusieurs répliques de l’Ambre Bleu de Prusse afin de perturber et fatiguées nos ennemies le temps de les arrêter. Pour te remercier de tout se que tu as fait je te garde au rang de général !

**Public** : BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS ! BRAVUS !

**Bravus** : Ho c’est très gentille vous savez …. Je vous promets qu’avec se nouveau rende j’essayer de donner la paix entre les Peules ! ….

 **Public** : ……

 **Bravus** : Pas comme Pornographix…..

 **Public** : *Soulagé* Haaaaa……

 **Bravus** : Je voulais Hulule sans qui je n’aurait pas pu prévenir tout le monde !

 **Hulule** : HhhhHHhhHhHh

 **Bravus** : Je voulais aussi vous remercier, sans vous n’aurais étais possible, et non vivrons en se monde très étrange….. ! Et pour vous remercier je vous proposer une fête drastique !.... C’est bon en sais occuper d’Assurancetourix

 **Cétautomatix** : Nikel !

 **Bravus** : Où est-il ?

 **Ordralfabétix** : La où il doit être….

 **Tous** : Ouf….

La fête continua a battre son plais avec le mode

**Gaule** : Il ne semblerait que tu sois un exemple parental pas si mauvais pour France finalement… 

**Rome** : Toi aussi bizarrement

 **Obélix** : Oui vous êtes un peu comme des parents pour France

 **Gaule** / **Rome** : *dégouter* Haaaa…..

 **Astérix** : Des parents divorcent !

 **Rome** : … Bon OK on prend !

 **Bonnemine** : Ho vous este là ! Il a des personnes qui voulaient vous voir !

 **Gaule** : Ho mes petits chéris !

Bonnemine était arrivé avec deux enfants une l’âge d’Italie et l’autre l’âge d’Espagne

**Gaule** : Ho je ne vous est pas présenter mes deux autres enfants ! Quand on ma mis au courent pour Pornographix je les est vide mis à l’abrite !

 **Belgique** : Bonjour, moi c’est Belgique !

 **Pays-Bas** :… Euh… Salut….

 **Rome** : Ho comme ils sont mignons !

 **Gaule** : Pas touche toi ! Je les est mis à l’abrite de toi aussi !

 **Rome** : tu m’en veux beaucoup pas vrai…

 **Gaule** : Quoi moi non !... Tu as juste pris mon fils alors que tu m’avais tout pris…

 **Rome** : Désolé je n’aurais pas dû… Euh Gaule …. Derrière toi

 **Espagne** : *Tire Belgique et Pays-Bas* maintenant vous sont à moi !

 **Belgique** : OK !

 **Pays-Bas** : MAMAN !

 **Gaule** : HE REVIENT LA PTI’CON !

 **Hispanie** : Peti’ con à l’esprit STRATEGIQUE !

 **Britania** ….

Gaule partie cherchait ses enfants sous le regarde perturber de Rome et amuser de nos deux Gaulois

**Rome** : Elle est souvent comme ça chez vous ?

 **Astérix** : Ho tu sais en Armorique c’est plutôt tranquille…

 **Aspégix** : En Armorique ? Ca alors il paraît que j’ai de la famille là-bas !

 **Astérix** : Ha vraiment… ?

 **Aspégix** : T’aurait pas de la famille Condate ?

 **Astérix** : Condate ? Non, jamais entendu parlais…

 **Aspégix** : Ho mais je sais tu serais pas le fis d’Astronomix et de Praline ?

 **Astérix** : Tu … Tu les connais ?

 **Aspégix** : Astronomix c’est l’oncle de ma cousine du frère de mon cousin au troisième degré ! PAR TOUTE TATI !.... C’EST COMME SI ON ÉTAIT FRÈRE! VIENT ON DOIT RATTRAPER LE TEMPS PERDU FRÉROT!

Aspégix le prit de force de force pour l’amener vers le bar

**Astérix** : OBÉLIX AU SECOURS ! 

**Obélix** : Il sont fou c’est lien de parenté !

 **Grodébilix** : Ouais…..

Décidément tout le monde aller de surprise en surprise ….

**Prusse** : C’est bon j’ai trouver le chemin !

 **Casseurdebric** : Ho non nous qui pensons qu’il s’était perdu en chemin

 **Chiméric** : Flûte alors !

 **Téléféric** : Je vous avais dit qu’on aurait dû courir…

 **Coudetric** : Il aurait cru quand joue à chat cette abrutie !

 **Germania** : dit Prusse tu voudrais pas aller voir des personnes intelligence avec un peut de change ils impacteront sur toi…

 **Prusse** : Tu as raison ! Aller venez les amis !

 **Espagne** : Ouais !

 **France** : Ca vous dit on conquit l’Angleterre !

 **Prusse** : OUAISSSSSSSS

 **Germania** : …. Bon là il est foutue….

 **Bravus** : Dit les enfants ça ne vous dirait pas de montée Hulule ? Et de faire une promenade … Loin d’ici ? Plutôt que de créer des conflits ?

 **Hulule** : Huuuuuu….

 **Bad Trio** : …… Hooooooo !!

 **Prusse** : *Se bat pour monté* ho oui ! C’est moi qui commode !

 **Espagne** : *Se bat pour monté* non c’est moi ! En plus c’est moi qui ai sauvé le monde !

 **Prusse** : Tu ne viens pas France ?

 **France** : Si j’arrive mais avant…. Il a une mission qui m’appelle ! *Part en courant*

 **Prusse** : Il est vraiment bizarre non ?

 **Espagne** : Un peu comme nous non ?

 **Prusse** : C’est pour ça qu’on est amis !

**Gaule** : Ho c’est donc lui ton fit comme il est mignon !

 **Angleterre** : *cacher derrière Britania* c’est faux !

 **Britania** : Je suis que nos enfants seront de grands amis

 **Gaule** : Ho oui !

 **Hispanise** : Ho oui je suis que Espagne leur apprendra beaucoup !

 **Gaule** : Leur apprendre quoi ? …. A faire de l’eau tiède ?

 **Hispanie** : Hé ! Ce n’est pas si facile !

 **Rome** : Gaule tu devrais peut être regardé pas la….

 **France** : TU SERAS BIENTÔT À MOI !

 **Angleterre** : AU SECOURS IL ESSAYE DE ME KIDNAPPER !!

 **Gaule** : …. C’est surtout lui qui l’élever !… *Montre Rome*

 **Rome** : Hé

 **Britania** : Tu sais il sont destiner à vire cote à côté ils seront bien obligés de s’apprécier

 **Gaule** : Oui il ne pourra pas toujours se faire la guerre

 **Rome** : Ils ont l’aire quand même motiver….

 **France** / **Angleterre** : *Se batte par terre*

 **France** : Tu seras à moi !!!

 **Angleterre** : C’est une guerre 100 ans que tu veux ?

 **Gaule** : Je te es pas présenter mes deux autres enfants ! Voici, il a reçu mon talons pour s’occuper des fleur Pays-Bas !

 **Hispanie** : T’es fleur qui sont tout marrons et flétrie ?

 **Gaule** : Euh…. Dit Pays-Bas où est ta sœur ?

 **Pays-Bas** : Là-bas !

Pays-Bas montra le bar plus précisément une grande coupe remplie de cervoise …. Plus de Belgique

**Gaule** : BELGIQUE !

 **Belgique** : Il manque plus que des gaufres et je serais au paradait !

 **Aspégix** : C’est la Belgique ? Ça alors, j’ai de la famille là-bas !

 **Astérix** : *alcooliser* QUOI ?! MAIS LE CIEL NOUS TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE !

 **Abras** : Ho mon pauvre Astérix je pense qu’il n’y a pas que ça qui t’est tombé sur la tête….

 **Rome** : HA la c’est pas moi qui l’élever, elle !

 **Gaule** : …. Pff….Gamin….

 **Romano** : Hé !

 **Rome** : Ho Romano mais dit moi c’est la première soirée ?

 **Roman** : Ben oui tu fais toujours des orgies 

**Rome** : Aller vient je vais te montré comment on fait des fêtes à la romaine … sans orgie…

 **Romano** : *Étoile dans les yeux* Haa !

 **Ancienne Grèce** : Ho Rome tu as vraiment étais prodigieux aujourd’hui

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ho oui je veux te défier en dance !

 **Rome** : Ho…. C’est très gentil mais j’ai promis de passer ma soirée avec Romano…

 **Belgique** : *un peut émécher* c’est gentille de ça part ! Câlin *tente c’est bars vers Romano*

 **Romano** : *rougie un peu* Haaaa aller vient on a plein de truc à faire *tire le bras de Rome et part*

 **Ancienne Égypte** : Ce n’est pas grave on peut passer notre soirée avec Idéfix ! *Prend Idéfix dans les bras* quoi ? Toi aussi tu peser ça 

**Idéfix** : Ouaf !

 **Ancienne Égypte** : C’est fou appart toi j’ai jamais rencontrais quelle qu’un qui… *Part*

 **Ancienne Grèce** : *Soupir*

 **Belgique** : Attardez-moi !

 **Ancienne Grèce** : Aller vient je n’est pas très envie de rester avec le duo canin, et puis j’ai besoin d’un partenaire de bar *la prend avec elle est le suit Ancienne Égypte *

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Tu ne vas pas aller avec eux ?

 **Italie** : Non je pense qu’il on besoin de se retrouver…

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ho je vois… Dit Italie tu étais super impressionnante avec cet arc

 **Italie** : Ho merci ! Tu veux que je te montre comment faire ?

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Et bien… Si se ne te dérange pas….

 **Italie** : Ho oui bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, mais pas ici vient !

Italie pris la main de Saint Empire Romain Germanique il l’amena vers l’extérieure dans les jardins du de palais, on pouvait encore entendre le bruit de la fête est voir les lumières. Une fois arriver Italie Sortie son arc

**Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ou la tu cacher… ? Attende c’est dangereux….

 **Italie** : Regarde ces flèche n’on pas bout elles sont juste pour l’entrainement, prend les

Saint Empire Romain Germanique pris l’arc Italie se mis derrière pour montré comment faite il était aux anges, quand un trio d’imbécile arriva avec leur monture

**France** : Salut Saint Empire Romain Germanique le nul

 **Prusse** : HAA tu ne sais même pas viser !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Tien, tu ne t’es pas perdu toi ? Hé comment vous aviez eu Hulule ?

 **Hulule** : Huuuuu…..

 **Espagne** : Attentions de ne blesser personne avec des cure-dents !

 **Saint Empire Romain Germanique** : Ha vous….

 **Italie** : Ne t’en fait pas Saint Empire Romain Germanique j’ai une idée !

Italie repris son arc et tira sur nos cavaliers qui tombèrent par terre, Italie en profita pour piquer leur monture

**Italie** : On fait moins les malins ?

 **Prusse** : HA ha….. Tien on aviez pas un truc à faire tout là-bas ?

 **Espagne** : Ben non….

Le bad trio parti dans la campagne italienne, mais nos "deux amoureux" n’avait pas dit leur dernier mot ! Italie tira Saint-Empire Romain Germanique sur leur destrier est partie à la poursuite leur trio de fifille méchant tout en leur triant dessus dans le bonheur et la joie !

La fête bâta son plain Rome Romano rattrapa le temps perdu Aspégix et Astérix…. Aussi… Qui commencer à parlais foret et marche plus vraiment droit sous le rire d’autre villageois…. , Ancienne Égypte et Idéfix parlais de tout est de rien sous les yeux interrogé d’ Ancienne Grèce… Une chance sa nouvelle compagne de bar l’aidé a changer d’idée (en plus de lui faire des gaufres). Pays-Bas fessaient des super affaires avec Epidemaïs , Gaule Hispanie et Britania discuter d’qu’elle point leurs enfants seraient bons amis avec un germina pas autant convaincu qu’elle…. Le soleil se leva, il était temps au invitées de rentré chez eux, les irréductibles est tous les habitants du contient étais réunie dans la cour central et vérifier s’il n’avait rien oublier, d’autre gère comme il pouvait la fin de soirée….

**Astérix** : Par Toutatis ma tête…. 

**Abrarcourcix** : Effectivement tu as bien profité hier !

 **Astérix** : J’ai l’impression que le ciel nous est tombé sur la tête

 **Panoramix** : Détrompe-toi tu n’es pas la seule a avoir profité !

 **Agecanonix** : Aaaaa....

 **Astérix** : je me souviens plus d’hier qu’est qui ces passes ?

 **Obélix** : Tu te souviens plus ta demande de mariage à César

 **Astérix** : QUOI ?

 **Bonmine** : Je suis dans le regret de t’apprendre qu’il t’a dit non….

 **Astérix** : Ho c’est pas vrais…. Je suis bien heureux que Facebook n’existe pas encore….

 **Belgique** : Regarde maman le monsieur il tien pas l’alcool !

 **Gaule** : Et toi tu tiens beaucoup trop …. Ce qui est très étrange… Bon vous êtes près les enfants ?

 **Belgique** : Ouiiiii !!

 **Pays-Bas** : Moi aussi !

 **Gaule** : Il maque France ? J’aurais voulu le voir avant de partir... Pays-Bas ces sacs…. ?

Effectivement Pays-Bas essaya temps bien que mal de cacher des sacs derrière lui….

**Gaule** : Ho a se que je vois tu t’es encore améliore tes relations commerciales qu’est que tu as échangé cette fois ?

 **Pays-Bas** : Ho… Rien de très intéressent

 **Gaule** : Ho tu es si modeste la dernière fois il a réussie à échanger de fleur contre une poudre banche ça doit être du sel, ça se voit qu’il tient de es qualité commerciale ! Aller Pays-Bas dit nous se que tu as acheter rende ta maman fière !

 **Pays-Bas** : Euh …. Hé ce n’est pas France là-bas ?!

Pays-Bas n’avaient jamais étais aussi heureux de voir son Fère et c’est abrité d’amis. Les trois enfants arrivent blesser plein d’herbe de feuille de sable, malgré tout ils avaient l’air d’avoir passé une bonne soirée.

**Prusse** : C’était trop bien cette nuit

 **France** / **Espagne** : GRAVE !

 **Obélix** : On ne doit pas avoir la même perception….

Italie et Saint-Empire Romain Germanique arriva au galop !

**Italie** : Ils sont là !

 **Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** : *tire une flèche*

 **France** : C’est bon on a compris !

 **Angleterre** : Attende je veux d’aider ! *Tire aussi des fléchés*

 **Gaule** : On va pouvoir y aller !.... Je vais de dire au revoir vu que tu dois rester ici…

 **France** : Tu pars déjà ?

 **Gaule** : Oui des affaires m’attende à la maison, je ne sais pas quand on se rêvera, alors promet moi d’être sage … Je suis sur que ça va aller Rome n’est pas si mentor que ça… Étrangement…

 **Rome** : attardé !

Rome arriva devant le groupe, lui aussi avait la tête d’une personne qui avait bien profité

**Gaule** : Tu es venu nous dire au revoir ?... Et bien revoir à plus!

 **Rome** : Oui… Tu sais … Peut être que France n’est pas obligée de toujours restait ici…. Je pense que ça vous ferra du bien de vous voir après tout c’est ton fit vous aviez surement des choses à vous dire !

 **Gaule** : C’est vrai tu veux bien ?

 **Rome** : Oui bien sûr ! Je suis désolé de te l’avoir pris de force, ça ne devais être…. Agréable… Après tout ce qu’il c’est passé je me suis bien rendu compte qu’il te manquer, je sais que je le remarque tard mais moi aussi j’ai appris beaucoup de chose c’est dernier jour …. Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien vu… Mais à présente tu es …. Partialement un territoire Romain et je ne vois pas d’objections à que tu vois ton fit de temps en temps !

 **Gaule** : Vraiment même après que je dis à tout le monde que tu…. Non c’est pas n’importante en fait…..Rome Merci ! Aller vient la mon chéri !

Gaule prise France dans les bars

**Gaule** : Ho mon petit chéri on va pouvoir entré à la maison

 **France** : Ouiiii !

 **Hispanie** : Ho je peux prendre mon garçon ?

 **Espagne** : *Dans la poubelle* Ouiii !

 **Rome** : Je ne vois pas d’objections….

 **Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** : Oui aller-y *pousse Espagne jusqu'à Hispanie *

 **Germania** : Saint-Empire Romain Germanique pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? Je trouve que tu as subi trop de mauvaise influence c’est dernier temps *regarde sévèrement Rome*

 **Rome** : C’est bon j’ai compris ne me regarde pas comme ça !

 **Prusse** : Oui, viens avec nous ! *Prend par le bar de Saint Empire Romain Germanique*

 **Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** : Arrête Prusse personne ne veut de contacte physique avec toi !

 **Italie** : *arrive en courant* attende Saint-Empire Romain Germanique !

Italie arriva au niveau de Saint-Empire Romain Germanique il lui fit un bisous sur la joue l’autre garçon se mis à rougie

**Italie** : Ca c’est pour avoir honorait ta promesse, tu vois tu peux y arrive ! 

**Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** : Je … Oui… Évidemment je ferais tout pour toi ! Italie je vais devoir m’absenter mais je te promets de revenir !

 **Italie** : Oui je sais !

 **Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** / **Italie** : *se font un câlin*

 **Espagne** : CALIN GÉNÉRAL ! *Entre dans le câlin*

 **France** / **Prusse** : *entre dans le câlin*

 **Saint-Empire Romain Germanique** : CASSER-VOUS BANDE D’ABRUITE !

 **Bonnemine** : Ou je vois c’est un peut comme une garde alterner !

 **Falbala** : Comme des parents

 **Nations** : *Regarde furieux*

 **Bonnemine** : des parents DIVORCER !

 **Nations** : Haaaa…

 **Abrarcourcix** : Je sens que ce voyage va bien se dérouler !

 **Aspégix** : Ho vous reparte en Gaule ! Ca alors j’habite là-bas façon le chemin ensemble !

 **Panoramix** : Ho oui je ne vois pas d’objections n’est pas Astérix !

 **Astérix** : … *Soupir*…

Notre groupe parti il se retourna pour faire un dernier adieu à Rome et les deux frères Italie (surtout Romano heureux de cette débarrassé d’eux )

~ Épilogue ~

Quelle que mois c’était passé Espagne, France et Saint-Empire Romain Germanique passer un mois sur deux mois chez eux et à Rome (même si Saint-Empire Romain Germanique était triste de troquer Italie par Prusse….) Aspégix passa quelle que fois voir "son frérot" au grand damner d’Astérix …. Par chance Bravus passa régulièrement au du camp Aquarium (avec Hulule évidement), afin de leur rendre des visites amicales malgré les instructions de César. Durant ses séjours les batailles se fit de moins en moins et un climat de paix rayonner, Obélix désapprouva tout de même le manque de Romain a tapé par "chance" ils revin quand Bravus pare …. Ancienne Égypte poursuivra sa correspondance avec Idéfix elle invita même nos Gaulois et Ancienne Grèce pour les vacances ce qui rende particulièrement numerobis heureux contrairement Amonbofis, Ancienne Grèce elle était contant de retrouver Belgique même si Belgique la bâter durant de leur "duel" (c’est a dire boire et manger des gaufres). Pays-Bas continua a exceller dans le commerce se qui rendit ça maman très fière ! Du Côté Romain les choses c’était aussi amélioré Rome fis plus attentions à ses petits fis et enfants "adopter" afin de n’en laisser aucun de coter et leur appendre tout ce qu’il pouvait. Pendants ce temps dans les galères alors Pornographix, Phallus et Sandy et tout leur acolyte écouler leur penne dans des galères déjà bien habiter. Mais une nuit tout aller changer, Pornographix essaya tant bien que mal d’améliorait son plant de dominations, jusque au moment ou une étoile traversa le ciel et la tout changea ! Il comprise l’importance de la paix dans le monde et pour cela il invita les autres prisonniers à fumer des fleurs et à faire de la dance contemporaine des fois il accepta de rejoindre le trio appeler "Le Trio de l’amour te pas avec du sexe" Pornographix changea même son nom pour Amouruix et Phallus par Amourus, il réussit à convaincre la supérieure de leur nouvelle quête, offrir un maximum de leur fleur (représentent leur amour) au monde. C’est comme cela qu’il se trouva à cultiver des fleurs à même la galère, et a voyagé de pays en pays afin de donner de l’amour (sans sexe) au monde entier il arrivait que certaine passent les reconnaisse par changer ils avaient bien changé. C’est qui étais sur c’est que le monde pouvait couler des beaux jours avant quelle ne sois mis en danger ! Enfin…. Jusqu’au moment ou France et Angleterre ne se déclare la guerre… Alors profitons t’on qu’il son enfants !

~ **FIN** ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Sandy des Kassos (La célèbre <3)
> 
> Et voilà une histoire finie＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ ! J’espère que ce fic vous a plus, je les commencer durant le confinement sans savoir se qu’il aller ce passer, mais finalement aucun covid géant ne nous a attaqués c’est déjà ça ಠ_ಠ ! Ca fessais un moment que j’avais envie d’écrire sur Hetalia est ça y est je les fais ! C’est vraiment un univers et des personnages que j’apprise et même si la hype est descendu j’accroche toujours autant (mais surtout B****l Saint-Empire Romain Germanique tu fous quoi ? (ಥ﹏ಥ)) J’aime particulièrement Rome (Je voulais aussi appuierai avec sa relations avec Romano) je suis heureuse d’avoir pu écrire à son époque, j’aimerais voir plus de personnages antiques ! Et pour Astérix je dois bien avoués que je ne m’imaginer pas écrire, mais j’ai beaucoup apprécié et ça mon permis de me replonger dedans (et d’aller au Parc Astérix mais ça c’est peut-être parqué j’ai regarde trop de vlog (;﹏;) ) pour mon prochain fic je me suis tourner vers Stranger Things (toujours avec cet esprit absurde évidement) bref si vous avez apprécié n’hésiter pas à mettre un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! (´∀`)


End file.
